In War and Love
by Harper Morgan
Summary: This is the story of four people going through an emotional rollercoaster. When the boy you love leaves for the military, how can you stand to get involved? Then again, how can you take knowing they aren't yours to come home to? *ALL HUMAN*
1. Summer Nights

Hi! For all of those who are reading, thank you for reading my new story! I hope you stay with me because I have awesome plans for this story! Also, this story also requires participation on your part.

1. Read

2. Listen to the song that corresponds with each chapter, especially if you have never heard it. Don't complain about the genre or artist. This is a **must.**

3. Review!

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_"Now fellas, you better watch your step. Don't let them teeny French bikinis _

_made you lose your breath. Now back to the laides, y'all keep doing y'alls _

_thing. 'Cause everything about you makes me wanna scream. The sun is getting _

_low, there it goes. Here we go, here coems the moon, yeah. Things start getting _

_heated up when it starts getting cool, yeah."-Summer Nights, Rascal Flatts_

* * *

Inuyasha POV

I can hear the music blasting from the beach and I can see all the bodies

melted together; dancing, drinking beer, laughing, having fun. The sunset is set

low on the horizon, giving off an orange glow on the water. I see and hear all

this from my truck in the parking lot, a few hundred feet from the beach. The

sun is casting shadows on my dashboard and the music from my radio drifts into

my ears. Why did I let Miroku talk me into coming to a stupid graduation party?

I hate parties, much less being around a lot of people at once. I suck in a deep

breath while opening the door. I just graduated high school; I should have some

have some fun! Have a beer, maybe flirt with a girl or two. I don't have to sit

in the corner like I usually do, it won't be bad to have fun before I leave. For

one night I can break out of my loner shell right? I throw my boots in the bed

and run a hand through my short, black hair. The pavement is cool beneath my

feet until I step on the sand. The broken down grains seeps in between my toes

as I walk. I see Miroku waving me down to my right and I steer myself in his

direction. He's wearing his usual perverted grin and purple and black swim

trunks. Sango is laying on a towel with a hands behind her head.

"Hey Inuyasha! What took you so long to get here?" Miroku asks when I reach

them.

"Mom wanted me to eat dinner with them first. Something about it being a

special dinner." I shrug.

"We've been here for two hours," Sango says while standing up and brushing

the sand that blew on her, "I want you to meet someone." She says simply with a

sly smile.

I roll my eyes, "Sango please! I told you: no more dates."

"Who said it's a date?"

"With you, it's always a date, and usually, one that ends badly."

"At least this one is hot this time." Miroku pipes up, clearly thinking his

two cents his worth something.

Sango slaps the back of his head and he yelps in surprise, "And the others

were ugly Miroku?!"

"I didn't say they were ugly...of course no one is a beautiful as you, Sango

dear!"

She rolls her eyes, "I'm going to get a beer. I'll be right back."

Miroku turns to me when his girlfriend is out of hearing range, "I'm serious,

Inuyasha, This girl is hot. She is one of Sango's friends from a private school,

the one that Sesshomaru went to actually."

"I'm not interested. She already sounds like a stuck up princess."

"Not even interested in seeing what she looks like?" Miroku whines.

"Are you setting this poor guy up against his will, Miroku?" A giggling voice

chimes behind us.

We both turn around at the sweet voice. The sight of the girl makes my eyes

widen and my human heart pound against my ribcage painfully. The girl is smiling

while running a white, fluffy towel through her raven dark hair to get out the

extra water from the ocean. Her green, string bikini compliments her lightly

tanned skin, and the slowly sinking sun cats soft shadows over her curves.

Someone let me know now if I'm drooling...kay thanks.

"I don't know if it's against his will anymore...oh Inuyasha, this is Kagome.

She decided to ditch her graduation party and come hang out with us awesome

people." Miroku smiles.

Kagome holds her hand out to me, "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry Miroku is

setting you up. I hope the girl isn't a freak."

I chuckle, "Apparently him and Sango are tag teaming against me."

She smile and opens her mouth to reply, but she is surprised by being lifted

up into the air, ripping her hand out of mine. A pair of arms is encircling her

waist and Kagome has her head thrown back laughing. As the arms put her down, I

see the person that picked her up. Bankostu; the number one trouble maker in

this small town and also a new graduate. He is basically covered in tattoos and

is rumored to have slept with a lot of girls. Of course, in this town you never

know what's rumor and what's fact unless you were involved.

Kagome smack his arm, "I didn't know you were here Banks!"

"Well as soon as I heard that my favorite girl would be here, I had to rush

right over."

I look at Miroku and see a frown on his face and Sango staring at Kagome and

"Banks" with wide eyes. I really hope Kagome isn't the one they want to set me

up with; she looks like she's involved with someone and I don't want any

emotional attachments before I leave, not that I think I'll have any. I have the

flirting ability of a rock.

Sexy, huh?

Kagome blushes, looking embarrassed, and looks away from him, "Bankotsu..."

"Just take a walk with me." He insists.

Kagome gives Sango a helpless and Sango gives her a stern look, clearly

telling her not to do it.

She sighs, "Ok, it won't hurt to take a walk. It was

nice meeting you Inuyasha. Maybe I'll catch you when I come back."

I nod and stare after them as they descend across the sand.

An hour later, after having a couple beers and talking to some people I got

along with through my school years, people eventually started melting away until

it was me and a few other people a few yards away from me down the beach. Miroku

and Sango had left about thirty minutes earlier, so I was enjoying the quite. I

like to be alone and just think about all the decisions I've made, especially

about the big one that will change my life forever. I sighed and closed my eyes;

I breathe in the salty ocean air and listen to waves crashing onto land. I feel

like joining the military is a great idea; I've always been a loner, only having

a few friends, and my grandfather was also in the military, so I can do this for

him.

"What are you thinking about?" A soft voice says beside me and I hear the

sand ruffle against the movement of Kagome sitting down.

I open my eyes and see her peering up at me, a small smile on her face,

"Where's Bankotsu?"

She snorts, "Chasing after a girl who can give him a easy lay. You

didn't answer my question."

"I'm thinking about my decision."

"Decision for what?" She says softly while tracing the pattern of my tattoo

on my right shoulder, "What's this mean?"

I chuckle, "You ask a lot of questions."

"Only because you aren't answering them." Kagome counters.

"It means never give up. And my decision about joining the military."

"My dad was in the military too. It was touch being home without him."

Wasn't your mom there?"

"I don't know my mom." She admits, and I can tell it's something she doesn't

like to talk about.

"How may tours did he go on before he retired?"

"Five. But having my nanny, Kaede, with me helped a lot. She is my mother

figure in a lot of ways."

I nod, "When did he finally retire?"

"Three years ago. It's been nice having him home all the time now. Although

he doesn't know what to do about himself most of the time." Kagome laughs

quietly. I smile and she takes her finger off my skin. She stands up and brushes

the sand off her skin, "I better be getting home; it's getting awfully late. It

was nice talking to you Inuyasha. Maybe we'll see each other again." She smiles

at me one last time, and I can already tell she has one of those smiles that can

make anyone feel like they made her day just by talking to her, and walks

towards the parking lot; her black flip-flops in her hands and the white towel

slung over shoulder.

That image of the moon giving her hair a blue glow and her body walking away

from me would be forever burned into my memory. Little did I know, this would

only be the start of a journey that would lead me to find the most passionate

but also hardest love I have ever known.


	2. Everything has Changed

Welcome back to my story guys! For those of you who read, thanks so much! To the one that reviewed, you're awesome! I hope you enjoy the chapter and please read and review! Remember, **please listen to the song that corresponds with each chapter. If you want to recommend a song, message me or review.**

A/N: I own nothing except the plot

* * *

"_Ed: And all my walls stood tall, painted blue. And I'll take them all down, take them down and open the door for you/Taylor: And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies. The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like…"_

_-Everything has Changed-Taylor Swift, ft. Ed Sheeran_

* * *

Kagome POV

I get in my truck and stare out the windshield, looking at the moon and the waves crashing onto the beach. It's always so peaceful here; especially at night.

"I don't wanna leave…" I groan and lay my head against the steering wheel.

Inuyasha…that's his name. I hope that isn't the guy Sango was trying to set me up with. He's really cute but…he's leaving. Why start something with someone when they're leaving? _Probably doesn't like me anyway,_ I think solemnly. I sit and try to convince myself **not **to think about him. I close my eyes, chanting over and over in my head: _get over it._ It's like following sheep to sleep, and I start to become conscious of the cool air surrounding me, the crickets chirping outside, and the calmness that has washed over me.

"Maybe I'll just nap…" I whisper to myself as I'm pulled into sleep, following right behind the sheep.

* * *

I'm woken up by an annoying tapping on my window. I groan quietly and reluctantly open my eyes. I look at the time on my radio: 11:30. I've been out for about forty-five minutes, and I'm late getting home. _Dad is going to be so mad!_, I yell in my head. The tapping continues its incessant raid on the glass. Getting annoyed, my head shoots up to see who is causing the noise. To my surprise, I see Inuyasha standing there with a proud smirk on his face.

I roll down my window, "What are you doing?" I snap at him.

"Whoa there Sleeping Beauty," the smirk stays on his face, "how about I give you a ride home?"

"I'm fine." I retort stubbornly.

"C'mon Kagome, I don't want you falling asleep while driving. You look exhausted."

I feel my cheeks starting to warm, "What about you?"

"I can walk and get my truck tomorrow."

"You will do no such thing! Who in their right mind will walk from my house to theirs? I live out in the middle of nowhere!"

"I like walking." Inuyasha says simply.

Wow, Nicholas Sparks cliché much?

I sigh and reluctantly slide over to the passenger seat, allowing him to climb in on the driver's side.

"And you don't lock your doors? You sure are dangerous," he teases, "so where to?"

I roll my head to look at him from where I was looking out the window, "Turn left out of here until you come to a long driveway on the right. My house is at the end of it; it's kind of a long drive-"

"Ok. I got it." He cuts me off and follows my instructions by turning left out of the parking lot.

I give him an annoyed look for cutting me off but it melts into a lazy smile, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Uh, sure…" He mumbles awkwardly and a pink tint covers his cheeks.

I roll my head back to the window; the moonlight makes every blur we fly past silver, and I find my eyes drooping closed as I follow those silver blurs to sleep.

Inuyasha POV

I look at Kagome from the corner of my eye and wonder how I ended up driving her home. That might give her the impression that I like her, which I DON'T, and I've already decided I don't want any emotional attachment before I go off for training. For two years.

Yay.

I sigh to myself and turn the radio on to play softly. I don't want to think about what ever possible attraction I could ever have towards the girl. Sure, she's cute, but there is NO WAY I can like her. Ever.

Remember how I said I have the flirting ability of a rock? It doesn't help that I'm very closed off and nervous. Not that I've never had a girlfriend, just one that hasn't been good enough to stick with.

The streetlights shining eventually turn into tall oak trees, and the sidewalks turn into grassy fields. I've been down this way only a few times; always to help Totosai on his farm. Most people don't come this way because Mr. Higurashi owns half the town…

How did I not realize that Kagome is **the** Kagome Higurashi?

My situation just got a whole lot worse. Takeo Higurashi is a recently retired Navy Seal who is said to hate any male figure that has anything to do with his daughter. If I get out of this without a rifle in my face, I just might be the luckiest guy in this town. I've seen Mr. Higurashi only a few times in my life, and I'll never forget him. He's tall, standing at about six foot, with dark hair and cold blue eyes. He is about late forties, early fifties, but still looks like he can kick a young man's ass...and I say ass because that's the only term that covers how scary he is. The only thing that can bring a smile on that cold face is Kagome, his son, Sota, who is off to college in New York, and looking at the fear in a boy's eyes that wants to date his daughter when he has his shotgun shoved in his face.

I see the long driveway that Kagome was talking about and turn in. It doesn't seem like it, but it takes about forty-five minutes to get out here from the lake. From my house, this drive would be about an hour. Yeesh, talk about privacy. I observe my surroundings; I faintly see a barn out in an extensive field, a few vegetable gardens and some animals but that's about it. Eventually, I start seeing a two story house with a wrap-around porch with columns. I park the truck out front and quietly slip out so I won't wake Kagome. I notice a dim light on in one of the bottom window, so I guess Takeo waited up for her to come home. My boots make a _clomp_ sound against the brick of the porch and I pray that he didn't hear it and think I am a robber. Crimes like robberies and murders never happen in this town; maybe the occasional vandalism and loitering.

I raise my hand nervously and knock on the red white door a few times. I wait for a few moments, hoping he heard me. I hear a chain jingling on the other side and a lock snapping open; the door swings open. Takeo is tall and like a stone, just like the last time I saw him. He gives me a puzzled look, and I don't blame him.

"Um…Kagome fell asleep so I offered to bring her home. I'm sorry it's so late sir." I keep my chin up and try not to have a shaky tone in my voice; I'm determined to show this man I'm not scared of him.

"Oh," he says gruffly, "thank you. I'll have to wake her, these old bones can't carry her." Takeo chuckles.

It's a little freaky that the man can laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I'll carry her in." I spin on my heel and walk back towards the truck.

Don't ask me why I don't want to wake her up. I can't answer that for myself.

I open the door and slowly lean over to unbuckle her without making any sudden movement. Sliding one arm behind her back and one under her knees, I lift her up, making her groan in displeasure. I push the door closed with my elbow and walk back to the house. Takeo is holding the door open for me, but is clearly giving me the look that says he is analyzing me.

"Where's her room?" I whisper.

"Up the stairs, last door at the end of the hallway. Go straight in and then straight out."

I nod, wondering what intentions he thinks I have with his daughter, and head up the winding staircase. Photos of Kagome and some others hang on the wall, but I don't dwell to look at them. Intent on my purpose, I soon find the last door. It has a sign that says keep out and a small white board with a message on it.

_Going to the lake with Sango. Be back at 1__1__ at the latest,_

_Love you!_

_-Kaggy_

Kaggy. Kind of a cute nickname.

Opening the door as best I can, I slip in silently and lucky for me Kagome hasn't woken up. Taking heed of her father's warning, I gently lay her on a bed with blue sheets and slide her flip-flops off her tiny feet. I notice her toes are painted a matching green to her bikini. I shake my head before I can think any further about how she kind of has cute feet, I throw the shoes in the floor. Seeing the neatly folded blanket on the end of her bed, I drape it over her body as to not let her get cold during the night. I turn quickly from her and walk to the door, sparing her one last glance. Her wavy, damp, raven hair spills over her pillow; her dark eyelashes make shadows on her cheeks. I close my eyes from the sinfully beautiful girl and pull the door until I hear the closing click.

I hurry down the stairs, hoping I didn't take too much time. Takeo is still standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back and his chin held high. I gulp nervously; even without having an interest in his daughter the older man still makes me nervous.

"Thank you for bringing her home, son." His deep voice rumbles.

"It's no problem. Again, I'm sorry it's so late. I gotta get home as well."

He nods, "I understand. Have a good night."

I nod in return and step out the door. I quickly walk down the long driveway, not even hearing the door close. I don't look back; partly because I was afraid because he was about to shoot me, and partly because I'm afraid of ever thinking about the beautiful girl sleeping on the second floor that causes me to consider for one second to take down my walls of blue and let myself care for a girl that isn't my mother for the first time in a long time.

Ugh, I'll just call Miroku for a ride home. Her driveway is too long.


	3. I Run to You

I have been busy the past few das with typing up chapters for this story, so I hope to get up more tonight. Thanks!

REVIEW

A/N: I own nothing

* * *

"_This world keeps spinning faster. Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby. When it all starts coming undone. Baby you're the only one I run to. I run to you. We run on fumes. Your life in mine, like the sands of time, slipping right on loves the only truth. That's why I run to you."_

_-I Run to You, Lady Antebellum_

* * *

Sango POV

One week later…

"You like Inuyasha, Kagome! Just admit it!"

Kagome has her face down in her pillow, trying to block out the sound of my voice bringing her out of her denial. I'm sitting in her pink cushioned chair backwards with my legs straddling the sides. I have a goofy grin on my face from watching my best friend ignore me.

"I do not!" Kagome's muffled voice replies.

"Cut the crap! You've been talking about him since last week when he brought you home."

"He _**interests**_ me, there's a difference."

"Explain." I say in boredom while looking at my nails. I really need to get them done…

"Liking him insinuates that I have the strong urge to be around him all the time and that I want to date him. Him interesting me means I would like to find out more about and what exactly goes through his brain." She says proudly.

"Hmm," I hum, "Doesn't sound too different to me."

"Well there is!"

"You are as stubborn as an ass. If he "interests" you, then why do you go see him?"

Kagome snorts, "I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him around."

"He's at Totosai's. He helps out there from time to time. It should be easy getting there; he lives just outside your father's property."

"Really?! How often is he over there?!"

I smirk, knowing I was right about her, "Three days a week: Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

"How do you know all this?"

"Miroku. They are best friends, after all."

Kagome smiles and shoots up off her bed, her fat calico cat Buyo falling in a heap on the floor. I watch him yawn lazily and slowly work his pudgy body off the carpet. Kagome's room is half carpet, half hard wood floor. Her oak bed has white nets falling around it and a desk against the opposite wall. Her walls are painted pink from when she was young and that was her favorite color, and her bedspread is purple and black. Her walk-in closet has hardwood flooring, along with her bathroom. Her dad has always come from a wealthy family; probably getting their money from slavery hundreds of years ago. Takeo has always given her the best of the best.

Gotta love the ol' Southern wealth in this town.

However, Kagome has always been a sweet girl and has never looked down on anyone with less money than her…which is pretty much the rest of the town. She always works hard and earns what she has. She was always there for me when my father died, and like her I never knew my mother since she died in childbirth with my brother, leaving me to take care of myself and Kohaku. She's the best person I have ever met, with a really big heart.

"What do you think Sango?"

I turn my head sharply to look at Kagome, making my long, brunette ponytail swish into my face. I blow the hair away with a scoff of annoyance and observe her outfit. She changed from grey sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt to blue jean shorts with a white tank top. Her brown boots adorn her feet, and her raven hair is thrown into a messy bun, giving her a sexy but cute look.

I smile, "I would do you."

"Miroku would be jealous."

"Knowing him, he might actually like the idea."

"How did you end up with such a pervert again?"

"Oh, what can I say…it's all in the bedroom sweetie!'

We laugh together. I get up from the chair and give Kagome an encouraging slap on her butt.

"Now get out of here and go observe a sexy male specimen!"

She rolls her eyes and leads us down the stairs. I see Takeo sitting in a recliner with a John Grisham book in his hand and his reading glasses on. Kagome walks over to him and kisses the top of his head.

"I'm going out Dad; I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Ok, Kagome," his deep voice rumbles, "Don't stay out too late."

"I won't." Kagome turns away from the chair and heads outside. I wave a goodbye to Takeo and follow her out the door. The trees are a bright green now, showing their colors for the summer weather. I can see cows out in the distance, the light breeze sends the smell of honey suckle up my nose. I've always loved Kagome's house and how peaceful it is. I wave to her as she gets in her truck, smiling as she speeds down the long path to her house. Kagome has dated too many assholes, to put it plainly, and I think Inuyasha is just what she needs.

Then again, I'm the one dating a pervert. So how good is my judgment?

Kagome POV

"Totosai!" I yell happily as I hop out my truck. Totosai's home is small, but very homey. I look around but don't see anyone around. I walk around the yard to see if I can find anyone outside. I pass his one-story brick house and work my way to the barn. I can hear a radio playing softly through the wide, open doors. As I approach closer, I hear a deep voice softly singing along, and I assume it's Inuyasha since he is supposed to be working today. I peek around the tall, red door and I see him working on his truck.

The sight nearly makes me drool and thank the gods in appreciation.

Inuyasha's shirt is off and slung on top of a wooden table. Sweat rolls down his body from the immense heat of summer, his tan body leaning over the hood of his black Ford. His black hair isn't styled, so his black bangs hang over his eyes and I can see the wetness of it. Blue jeans hang off his hips, giving me a nice view of his boxers.

I bite my lip from making any sort of embarrassing whimper. I nervously shuffle around the door, trying not to make too much noise. I work my way closer to him, so close that I can hear his heavy breathing. _God_,I think with an impressed tone, _how much does he work out those arms? I wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped in them…?_

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts and force myself to stop ogling him. "How's the work going?" I say suddenly.

Inuyasha spins around to face me, obviously startled by my voice. He stops singing and I automatically notice his toned chest and abs.

_Oh…_

"Slow. But getting there. This piece of junk is really frustrating me."

"Piece of junk?" I questions as I walk past him and jump into the back, "Seems like a new truck to me."

He ignores the questions at first, taking a moment to look me over. His brown eyes goes down my body and up again. After a moment, he answers gruffly, "2009 model." Inuyasha resumes working on the engine.

I climb onto the top of the black vehicle and sit down, the cool metal feeling good against my hot thighs from the humidity. I watch him work, enjoying the soft radio and his voice singing along with it. I smile, "You have a nice voice."

Inuyasha wipes his hands on a black streaked rag and closes the hood. He looks up at me with a strange look, and I can't figure out what it is. It's like he can see straight through me, and knows every single thing I've thought about him ever since the night at the beach. I find my breath catching in my throat, hoping that I haven't said something that bothers him.

He gives me a smirk, "Thanks."

I can't help but smile back at him. Walking around the back of the vehicle, he jumps in the back and climbs up to sit beside me. The truck is positioned close enough to the doors so that we can still see the slowly setting sun; without looking at a clock I can tell it's probably around four or five in the afternoon. The radio switches to one of my favorite songs by Lady Antebellum. A smile seeps onto my face as I sing along with the meaningful lyrics about two people needing each other in times of tragedy and happiness.

Before I know it, Inuyasha is singing along with me quietly. I open my eyes to see his eyes closed and his lips murmuring the words. I keep singing, but I can't help but watch. The light from the lamp that's barely giving off any light casts shadows over his nose and lips, making him seem more beautiful to me. His dark eyelashes almost touch his cheek bones, and I notice he is lightly blushing. The song ends, leaving some annoying weight loss commercial to come on. Inuyasha opens his eyes and looks at me. I'm so lost in admiring him that I don't even notice him staring back at me. What I do notice, however, is the feeling of a big, rough hand slowly creeping over mine. The touch shakes me out of my daydreaming. I blink and realize that Inuyasha is closer to my face than he was only three minutes ago. His eyebrows are furrowed as if he is concentrating, his tongue darts out quickly to wet his lips.

Our faces are so close our noses are almost touching. Inuyasha's hand squeezes mine as I close my eyes. I know we are close, so I part my lips slightly. His hand curls around my neck and I tangle my fingers in his hair, not caring how sweaty he is from working all day.

"Kagome!" A hoarse voice croaks out, calling my name with joy.

Inuyasha and I jump back from each, both our faces a blood red.

"H-hey Totosai!" I swallow hard and jump down the top of the truck. The dirt on the floor rises up around me when my boots slam on the ground. Smiling, I embrace Totosai in a light hug, not wanting to squeeze his fragile frame too hard.

"You staying for dinner, girl?" Totosai says through missing teeth and a lot of wrinkles.

"Are you inviting me?"

"'Course I am! I haven't seen you in forever. Been too busy for ol' Totosai with all your friends, huh?"

"Oh, I'm never too busy for you!"

Totosai smile and looks at Inuyasha, "Mind bringin' in some fire wood before comin' in fer dinner?"

Inuyasha shakes his head, "Nah, I don't mind."

Totosai puts a hand on my back and smiles cheekily, "Good. 'Cause I have a hot date with this young'un!"

* * *

Inuyasha POV

One month later…

Airports really annoy me. You have to get there an hour before your flight just to beat security and check in your bag, then end up stuck for a whole hour more after that waiting for your flight to be called. Not finding much else to do, I eventually end up reading my _American Sniper_ book that I've been trying to read for three weeks now. Though hanging out with Kagome constantly since we almost kissed in Totosai's barn doesn't help that.

Kagome…I can't figure her out at all. She's always up to something crazy and always wants to try new things; like painting. What kind of girl who wants to be nurse tries to take up painting just for the hell of it? Or what about trying to drive a four wheeler? My point is, Kagome is always finding something to do.

But she is really fun to be around.

I smile to myself, knowing that somehow I've fallen for her in the past month. We haven't tried kissing again; but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to. Her luscious pink lips are like a tease when she whispers a joke in my ear or when she smiles when she is picking apples off her apple trees. However, I'm leaving for training today, and I've been successful in not starting something…official, anyway.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear heavy bags being set down beside me and the airport chair letting out air under the pressure of someone sitting down. I look up from my book that I really haven't been paying attention to and I see Miroku smiling at me.

"Hey." He says simply, like it isn't weird that he looks fully packed and ready to go.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snap.

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm not letting my best friend go off into the middle of Hell without me."

"What about Sango?"

He sighs, "I don't like leaving her, but she understands. We're in this together."

I give him a small smile, "Thanks, Miroku."

"Anytime."

An electronic voice comes over the speaker of our flight terminal come over in the intercom, letting us know our flight is now boarding. Silently, Miroku and I stand up and gather our bags.

"INUYASHA!" A familiar voice calls.

Slowly turning, I'm surprised by the sight of Kagome running towards as if the devil is on her heels. Sango is behind her, and I can see her yelling, probably telling her to slow down. Kagome keeps on running towards but all I can do is stand with my eyes wide.

I eventually find my voice, "Kagome…?"

When she's close enough, she launches her body towards me. Her arms fling around my neck and her lips crash onto mine. I immediately react to her touch. My lips dance with hers, and I know the kiss is too hungry. Our lips trying to melt into each other, our hands grabbing onto anything we can touch of each other. The kiss slows down to a smooth rhythm, and our tongues massage each other soothingly. I can feel her smile against the kiss. Sadly, oxygen is a must, and we pull apart, her lips glistening wet. I smirk and lean my forehead against hers.

"I thought," she says breathlessly, "that you didn't like me back and that you weren't taking my hints."

"I like you…but I didn't notice the hints."

She lets out a little laugh, "I figured I would need something more obvious for you."

My mood instantly darkens, the situation just now hitting me like bricks. "Kagome…I'm leaving for two years. I won't be able to be there for you."

Kagome places a finger over my lips, telling me to shut up, "I know. That's why I ran to you Inuyasha."


	4. Far Away

Another chapter...yaaay! So happy! Review, I'm begging you!

A/N: I own nothing

* * *

"_Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know, you know, that I love you. I have loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long."_

_-Far Away, Nickleback_

* * *

Inuyasha POV

I sigh to myself as I watch the men from my platoon laugh and have some down time from the corner of my tent. After six months of constant fighting and wiping our crap with leaves, finally some new supplies, such as food and blankets, has come in. And of course, the slutty female entertainment that Miroku is thoroughly enjoying with a wide grin on his face. I would join them-except I have some amount of respect for the opposite sex and I'm too busy thinking about her.

Kagome Higurashi-my girlfriend (or is she?) who is a thousand miles away.

Really, I feel like scum beneath her feet. A beautiful girl like Kagome shouldn't have to wait for me; hell, shouldn't _want_ to wait for me for two years. Sometimes I wonder where the sudden rush of feeling came from for her. If I had to take a wild guess, I would bet on the night in Totosai's barn. I wasn't romantic; actually it wasn't romantic at all. I had sweat pouring down my body from working all day, we sat on top of my muddy truck in a dusty barn, and she was dressed on blue jean shorts with a white tank top. But with the radio playing softly from an old wooden table, and her lips parted slightly from having to take deep breaths from the humidity, and her eyes full of want, I never wanted to do anything more in my life than kiss Kagome Higurashi.

And I almost did…until Totosai came and ruined the could-be-perfect moment.

The senile old man didn't mean to, but that doesn't mean I wasn't frustrated the rest of the night. I stayed up till about two in the morning just thinking about her sinful, bow-shaped lips.

But boy, when we kissed at the airport…

The image of her running towards me with eyes wide with panic and Sango calling her name desperately I won't ever forget. I was pretty confused, but I got with the program pretty quick when I felt her lips smash onto mine and her fingers tangle into my dark hair. The kiss was needy, as if she was trying to send a message through it; the heat of our mouths causing us to grasp onto any part of each other tightly. My hand sometimes still tingles from the feel of the smooth, hot skin of her back. My lips still burn to feel hers again, and my tongue… my cursed tongue wants to battle hers again for dominance, the way we did in the airport. I can still remember her body sliding against mine; her curvy breasts against my chest, her hands sliding from my hair to my chest...

I squeeze the lids of my eyes closed to not think about; I can't afford to daydream like that out here.

Opening my eyes slowly, I notice the sun is slowly sinking into the Earth. I wonder what it's like back home; where Kagome. I wonder if she's thinking about me the way I think about her. The orange ball remind me of the time at the beach, when I first met Kagome. The woman nearly killed me in that green bikini. I chuckle to myself and smile sadly.

"Who am I to dare make her wait for me?"

Miroku POV

I finally settle down in my tent with Inuyasha, zipping the black zipper to keep bugs out. I hear he is already snoring like a helicopter, but out here you get immune to it. I take off my heavy combat boots and set them at the foot of my camo sleeping bag. I lay on my back with my arms behind my head. Moments like this I am able to relish in the quiet and the space in my head to think. I came out here so Inuyasha wouldn't be alone; I wouldn't leave my best friend to this Hell alone, after all we've known each other since we were eight. I don't regret it, but I miss my dear Sango. Not only her wonderful bottom, but her wonderful smile that makes me shine whenever I see it.

Though…her butt is really convenient to grab. And big.

I smirk as I close my eyes. When we first met, I was going through a stage in my life where I wanted to screw EVERYTHING, also known as puberty; so about thirteen or so. We had never had a class together until seventh grade, where we had English and Science together. We were lab partners in Science, and boy did she ever resist.

_Flashback_

_"Can I sit here, beautiful?" I say to a girl with long brown hair in a high ponytail and a pink headband on._

_She looks up with big, brown eyes, "Sure. Unless you want to sit on the floor."_

_I give her a charming smile and sit on the wooden stool at the lab table. I look down at her to see her writing vigorously in a notebook. "What are you writing?"_

_She gestures to the board, "Notes."_

_"Oh…" I open my own notebook and start copying off the board._

_About thirty minutes into class, I get bored from the teacher's lecture on genetics and turn to stare at the beautiful girl. She is wearing a pink v-neck top with sweatpants and converse on. She must have come from gym, judging by her appearance. That's when I notice her breasts. The shirt allows a bit of cleavage to show, and even though she is only thirteen or so, her breasts are very sizable. A wide smile crosses and my eyes remain peeled to the two mounds._

_"Got a problem you pervert?" A sharp voice break through my staring._

_I look up to see angry eyes looking at me, "Not at all."_

_"Then why were you staring at my boobs?"_

_"Miss…your boobs are very wonderful."_

_Her face goes red and lets out a violent curse, "Pervert!"_

_"Miss Sango do we have a problem? Or is just your mouth?" The teacher says, appalled._

_"N-no sir…no problem at all." She stammers._

_"Sango… "I whisper to her, "Nice name."_

_Sango blushes but keeps an angry look on her face, "Thanks. What's yours? I should know the name of the boy who is so interested in my boobs."_

_"Miroku Tsujini."_

_End flashback_

Closing my eyes, I smile remembering the day. I feel sleep starting to overtake me, and my sleepy thoughts consist of one thing,

_Why do I have to be so far away from you?_


	5. Wish You Were Here

Chapter 5 of In War and Love! Read and review! **Listen to the song.**

A/N: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi...

* * *

_"I can be tough, I can be strong. But with you, it's not like that at all. There's a girl, that gives a shit, behind this wall. You just walk through it. And I remember all those crazy things you said. You left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here."_

_-Wish You Were Here, Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Kagome POV

"Kagome. Kagome! Wake up!"

I hear Sango's voice pleading for me to get up and face the world. But I don't want to. It had been a year and a half now, and my bones have been aching to see Inuyasha again, I don't know how I fell for him so fast; considering how pig headed and rude he is sometimes.

I groan, "Sango go away! Please!"

"In case you have forgotten, it's your birthday. Remember the day you turn twenty?"

"Who needs birthdays?" I complain and sink further into my warm sheets.

Sango rips them off me, "Get up Kagome. Or I'll use force."

I know that it's not wise to test out Sango's scary strength, but I could really care less if she gave me a beating right now. I'm tired and sick with worry for Inuyasha. I feel her hand encircle my arm and drag me out of my safe bed. I give a cry of protest when I stumble from the force she used.

"What the hell Sango! Why can't you just leave me alone?" I wine in protest. I usually don't curse but I'm not exactly a ray of sunshine today.

"Look, you've hardly done anything in three months. Today is your birthday, so you're going to pull yourself out of this bad mood and be really jumping-for-joy-happy. I am taking you out to lunch and then we are going to be girls and go get our nails done becuse it's your birthday!"

I sigh in defeat, "Okay..."

She smiles triumphantly, "Good. Now go get dressed, and where something pretty."

I nod obediently and go to my walk-in closet. Searching through my clothes, I find that the majority of the clothes I own are a bunch of blue jean shorts and tank tops. Occasionally I would find a t-shirt or a pair of skinny jeans, but nothing overly cute.

"What about that dress?" Sango says from my bed.

I look at her with a confused look, "What dress?"

She nods her head towards the back of my closet and I head towards that direction. Once there, I find the dress that Sango was asking about. It's a tan color with little flowers on it. It has straps that could be taken off so you could either go strapless or not. It comes just a few inches above the knee, so it isn't a dress I could have worn to school. I smile, remembering it was one of my favorites, but I haven't worn it in awhile. I take the dress of the hanger and throw it on my bed. I walk out of my closet and take off my pajamas. I put the dress on and smile at Sango.

"Good enough?"

She nods, "It's so cute on you. And it shows off your legs and boobs."

"Sango!" I laugh, "Can you help me with my hair?"

She gets off the bed and turns on my curling iron. I drag my desk chair in front of my mirror and sit down, crossing my legs. We are consumed in silence for a few minutes as she does my hair. Before I realize it, I'm sucked into the memory of one of my dates with Inuyasha.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha drags me down the beach, my cries of protest falling on deaf ears._

_"Kagome we're gonna do this! Don't be such a chicken!"_

_"I am not a chicken Inuyasha! People die doing this!"_

_He laughs, the sound a gruff one, "Kagome people die because they hit rocks at the bottom. I'm taking you to an area where it doesn't have that. Just trust me, I do this with Miroku all the time."_

_We climb the steep cliff that Inuyasha insists we jump off of. When we reach the top, I look over the edge slightly. The waves are crashing against the rough, edgy rock, the water blue and smooth looking. I shudder and squeeze my eyes closed._

_"I-Inuyasha..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I-I'm af-fraid of h-heights!" I stutter in fear._

_He's silent for a minute, and I'm hopeful that he will be merciful and take me back down, Of course, with Inuyasha, that never happens._

_His laugh starts put as a chuckle, but it grows to a loud, belly wrenching chortle._

_I open my eyes and glare at him, "It's not funny you jerk!"_

_"Yes...it...is!" He manages between laughs._

_I yank my hand out of his and head towards the ledge where we climbed up. I look over the smaller edge, which is a mistake since I start feeling sick again. I take a deep breath to prepare myself for the climb._

_"Hey! You're not going anywhere wench!" Inuyasha yells as his arm encircles my waist and drags me back from the edge._

_I flail my arms in hope of him letting go and scream at him, "Let me go! I am not going to do it now that you've laughed at me!"_

_"Kagome stop flailing your arms around! Why you can't even stay still for five seconds-"_

_"Oh screw you!"_

_Inuyasha growls angrily in my ear, "Calm down."_

_I go still, the sound of his voice screaming authority. He kisses my neck softly aplogetically. So much for his authority..._

_"I'm sorry." He whispers._

_I smile, relishing in how we can go from angry to loving in five seconds flat._

_I roll my eyes to act annoyed, "Fine. You're lucky you're cute."_

_He lets me go and smiles widely. Taking my hand, he leads me to the edge of the cliff again. My hand squeezes his out of fear._

_"You're safe with me Kagome. I promise."_

_I smile and look up at him, "I know."_

_"Are you ready?"_

_I look down one more time, but I'm no longer so much afraid as I was. I have Inuyasha with me, so fear at this point would be pointless. I nod to tell him I'm ready._

_"Ok, on the count of three. One.."_

_I clutch his hand tighter._

_"Two..."_

_I take a deep breath of reassurance._

_"Three!"_

_We leap over the edge._

_End Flashback_

I'm pulled out of my wonderful memory by the sound of Sango setting the curling iron back on the dresser.

"All done!" She cheers happily.

I look in the mirror to inspect her work. The raven black curls are loose and bouncy. The hair flows past shoulders and touch my shoulder blades. I have to admit, I looked beautiful, and felt beautiful. I didn't have any make-up on; I rarely wore any.

I just wish that Inuyasha was here to see me.

After lunch at my favorite restaurant (that Sango paid for, much to my displeasement), we headed over to the only nail salon in town. The neon sign is only half-way lit up, the old pink building none too flattering.

"This place is going all to crap isn't it?"

Sango laughs, "It's been going all to crap Kaggy."

I smile at the old nickname as we walk inside. The inside is surprisingly new looking. Women with overly hair-sprayed hair stacked high on their heads smacked their gum as they worked on clients. The mahogany desk has a woman that looks to be in her mid-forties. I can hear her over-excited high pitched voice as she talks on the phone. Sango and I approach the desk. Sango tells the woman about our appointment. The woman's smile that is laced with red lipstick seems to get wider.

"You're manicures and pedicures are all set up," she says in between smacking her gum, "Suki and Shiori are waiting for you in the back."

We tell the woman thank you and head to the back.

Thirty minutes later, Sango and I are relaxed, more relaxed than we have been in a long time. Our pedi's are finishing up, and we are ready to go to my house and have a movie marathon for my birthday. Sango's toes are painted a hot pink with black zebra stripes, and her nails are a baby pink with a small jewel on each finger.

For such a tomboy, the girl loves her pink.

My toes are painted navy blue and my fingers. are a metallic silver. Not overly extravagant, but I love the simple things.

"Thank you Sango, for getting me out of the house." I say as we head back to my house.

"It's no problem. I didn't want you in that bed any longer."

"I'm sorry. I just...didn't want to go anywhere. I couldn't see how I could be so happy when Inuyasha is out there in that Hell, and Miroku too."

She sighs, "I know, I've worried about him too. The last time I talked to him he only had a few mintues, but at least I knew he was safe. Have you talked to Inuyasha?"

I shake my head, "No. We agreed calling would make it harder."

She nods and goes silent, leaving me to my thoughts. I'm glad I got out of that bed, I'm glad I made myself look pretty, and I'm glad that I have Sango with me.

But how I wish that idiot was here.


	6. Coming Home

Final chapter for the night you guys, hope you enjoy it. This one is my favorite so far and makes me tear up a little. Please read and review. I love them so much! And...**listen to the song. Do it! Do. It.**

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

_"I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the word I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home."_

_-Coming Home, Diddy_

* * *

Inuyasha POV

I can't help but marvel, once again, at the sight from the plane window. Everything seems so much more beautiful from an aerial view. For me and Miroku though, everything was beautiful compared to what we've been in for two years. Hey, getting a new pair of camouflage to come home in was a dream. The box-like land down below seemed miniscule and unimportant compared to the girl-no, **woman**-that I will be seeing in about twenty minutes.

When I left, Kagome was a girl at the age of eighteen; her blue eyes innocent and her face like that of a naïve child. I couldn't wait to see the changes she went through in becoming a twenty year old, but I'm also terrified. What if she changed her mind about waiting for me? What if-God forbid-she started dating another man?

_Though do I really have that claim on her? Am I able to call her my girlfriend?, _I think solemnly.

After two years, I was still unable to come to that conclusion. I don't know how many times I've picked up a phone (when one was available) to call her and ask her about it. I don't exactly know what was stopping me from simply picking up the phone and saying "hi, how are you?", but if I had to guess I would say it would be the fear of learning that she had indeed moved on in life.

A life that I'm not a part of.

Before I left, we had agreed to not calling, thinking that it would be harder to talk but not see each other. I learned it was harder both ways. In not calling, I didn't have the satisfaction of not hearing that sweet, angelic voice; at the same time, it was torture knowing I could hear her but I couldn't touch her.

I look over at Miroku to see him napping, the side of his face plastered to a pillow against the seat. Drool was slightly running from the corner of his mouth and his face was lit up with a disgusting smile. Huh, probably having a perverted dream again. Lord knows how many times I've woken up in the middle of my much-needed sleep to his sick whimpering.

"Would you like anything, sir?"

I look up at the sound of a high-pitched, sugary sweet voice. A flight attendant is looking at me with wide brown eyes and a red-lipstick smile. Her uniform is a tight, navy blue dress with a white-collar and black tie. I also noticed she was leaning too far over Miroku, allowing me a glimpse of her breasts.

"Water please." My voice comes out in a bored tone, which is strange considering this woman is basically flashing me. I may not be a womanizer, but I am still a man.

Has Kagome really affected me this much that no other woman can make me look her way?

The flight attendant nods, smiles wider, and goes to get my drink, making sure she sways her hips on the way. I can't help but remember the first time that Kagome caught me admiring her gorgeous bottom, which is not a habit I have ever become fond of.

_Flashback_

_"Kagome! Where do you keep your beach towels?" I shout from the bottom of her staircase._

_"In the hall closet!"_

_"Which one! You have about twenty of them in this overly-big house!"_

_I faintly hear her groan, "The closet in the hallway next to the staircase!"_

_I roll my eyes in annoyance while grumbling under my breath, "Slow little girls; can't do anything without taking forever."_

_I can't figure out why Kagome has to take thirty minutes just to get ready to go to the beach. Isn't it as simple as putting on a bathing suit and sunscreen? Then again, everything that girls do has to be some big ordeal, therefore it requires an unnecessary amount of a man's time in just waiting for them._

_I find the closet Kagome told me about and open the door. I can tell this is where they keep all their beach items. Colorful towels are folded neatly on a self, along with beach toys I assume Kagome played with when she was little. I see a blue beach bag beneath the selves in the floor. I grab that and two towels, not really caring which ones I grab. I stuff the towels into the bag uncaringly. I hear the patter of feet on the stairs, and I close the door and make my way back to the staircase. _

_The sight I see makes me stop in my tracks._

_Kagome is bending over, in tight blue jeans shorts I might add, while petting her new puppy. I can hear her cooing softly to it like she always does. I can't help but stare as her bottom sways slightly from side to side, and how touchable it looks in those shorts. I'm not one for looking at girl's rears all the time, but sometimes I catch myself looking at a girl's in the school hallway or a waitress' at a restaurant._

_Usually I feel sick to my stomach after doing that._

_But for some reason, I have no shame in staring at Kagome's. Her petite figure has always been perfect; breasts and butt always the perfect size._

_Sue me for paying attention to my love interest._

_I don't notice Kagome stand up until she is directly in front of my face, looking at me with a smirk and shining curiosity._

"_What are you doing, Inuyasha?"_

_I blink and feel my face light up in a hot blush. I whip away from her gaze, "N-nothing! Just wondering why you gotta talk to the dog like it's a baby."_

"_Inuyasha! I do not do that!" She protests in a whine._

"_Keh. Whatever."_

_My blush is slowly fading from my face so I turn to face her. Kagome's face is drawn up in anger; her brows pulled together, her lips pressed together. She has on a white baseball cap with a ponytail pulled through the back. I can see her red bikini top through the thin, pink material of her shirt, her painted toes donned with red flip-flops. She kind of looks…cute with a splash of hot._

_Wait, what?_

_I shake my head inwardly and turn from her again, heading towards her front door, "Don't stand there glaring at me like an idiot Kagome. Let's go."_

_Her face brightens and she smiles wide, instantly forgetting that she caught me checking her butt out, "Ok!"_

_End Flashback_

"Here's your drink, sir." The flight attendant's voice drifts into my ears that my black hair has now grown over from not having a haircut in three months.

I look from the window and take the water out of her hand, placing it on the lap table.

"And I also brought some snacks for you. We will be landing in ten minutes if you want to wake up your friend."

I smile while taking the snacks from her hand, feeling her slip something into my hand. She gives me a sly smile before continuing down the aisle. My brows furrow in confusion. Snacks ten minutes before we land? They never do that. I open my hand to see a small piece of paper among the bags of pretzels and peanuts. I snicker quietly. Of course, I should have known.

I look at Miroku, giving him a harsh nudge, "Wake up letch. I know you were awake the whole time she was leaning over you."

He groans, "You are so mean Inuyasha."

"I can tell when someone's breathing pattern changes. Part of the training, remember?"

He simply grunts in response and takes a bag of peanuts from my hand. I can tell his mind in somewhere else by his sluggish movements and faraway look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Just…" He sighs, "What if Sango changed her mind about me?"

Ah. So we're on the same page.

"Come **on** Miroku. You know her better than that! Sango loves you, though I have no idea why because of your perverted personality, but she does."

_Let's ignore how nervous I am about Kagome…_

"Thanks buddy." He's silent for a minute, "So…that flight attendant gave you her number, eh?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"How did you know about that?"

He nods toward my opened hand.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

"You should totally hook up with that. Can't be a virgin forever."

"Shut up. I'm not sleeping with a stranger."

"So you're saving yourself for Kagome? I see how it is. She has an excellent pair of-"

I shoot him a glare, "Finish that sentence and I'll shove my gun so far up your butt…"

He laughs nervously and resumes to eating his peanuts.

Ten minutes later and an annoying fight to get my duffel bag out of the upper compartments of the airplane, Miroku and I are finally making our way through the terminal. I feel an ansy feeling in the pit of my stomach; the anticipation of it all getting to me. Finally, we arrive into the waiting area. My eyes scan the area for any signs of Kagome or Sango. I growl in frustration; I can't see the through the crowd of people.

"Come on Inuyasha, this way." Miroku grabs me by my upper arm and drags me through the crowd.

"Miroku! What are you doing! Let go of…me…" I trail when I realize who he has led me to.

Kagome's blue eyes stare at me, wide and beautiful. Her black hair has grown to the middle of her back, her curves more defined. I can see the muscles in her arms that weren't there two years ago. She seems more mature, more grown. She truly is a young woman now.

The world seemed to have disappeared, looking into Kagome's eyes. I take a step towards her.

"Kagome…" I whisper, afraid that if I say it any louder the illusion will break.

"Inuyasha!" She cries, flinging herself at me. Her small arms try their best to wrap around my broad shoulders.

I recover from my shock and press her tightly against my body. Her curves fit into my body perfectly that it's almost sinful. The feeling awakens things deep inside me that I never thought I could feel.

Lust, want, and the best of all…love. Somehow, love crept into my heart for her.

The thought nearly makes tears spill out of my eyes, but I press her tighter to hold them back. Burying my nose in her strawberry scented hair, I whisper the soothing words of…

"_I'm home._"


	7. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

I am so happy right now! I can't believe I have been able to upload all these chapters before I go on vacation (coming up soon I won't be able upload as often because of these vacations. Dollywood twice then going to see my dad in Denver). So I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is purely in Miroku's POV. Remember...

1. Read

2. Listen to the song that goes with the chapter

3. Review and other nice things that I love!

* * *

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile when you're sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a treasure. Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing."_

_-I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, Aerosmith_

* * *

Miroku POV

I trace the contours of Sango's body with my fingertips, still thinking this is only a dream and she will disappear under my fingers, sending me back to the camp I was stationed at for two years. Walking into the airport and seeing her smiling face was like a huge weight off my shoulders. Unlike Kagome, who seemed to have a different glow about her when Inuyasha and I arrived back, Sango hadn't seemed to change much.

And that suits me just fine.

She never was the type to be affectionate in public, and that hasn't changed at all. When I approached her, we both had relieved smiles on our faces, but all she offered me was a warm hug. No "welcome home" or a sweet kiss.

The total opposite of Inuyasha and Kagome's over-the-top make out session.

I couldn't help the slight frown that crossed my face when I saw that. Looking back at Sango, she gave her a smile that told me she knew something I didn't.

And boy was I right!

As we drove back to my apartment in her car I asked her about her brother, Kohaku.

"He's great! His junior year is going real well; all his classes are honors and he even started dating a very quiet, but sweet girl named Kanna a few months ago. He is always doing something with her, so Kilala keeps my company at home." Despite being alone a lot, Sango sounded real proud of her little brother.

"I'm so glad to hear that San. Is he coming over tonight for dinner?"

She smiled and slowly slid her hand across the seat and placed it on my knee softly, "No. It's just us."

Just...us?

"Oh..." Being together physically isn't something new for Sango and I, and it certainly has caused rumours to spread around town about us. When you live in a small town, everyone knows everything all the time, however some things get twisted and warped so what one person hears can be the total opposite of what another person does. Anyway, despite already being together, it doesn't happen often. At all. It's definitely a real bummer.

However, now that I knew we would be alone together, I couldn't help the naughty images that flashed through my mind that I won't share to your untrained and innocent minds. (At least, I hope that's the case. if it's not, then I'm sure you get what I'm talking about.)

We arrived at my apartment around six o' clock, and Sango informed me that she would be cooking me dinner.

"Don't get too excited, it's just spaghetti." She said.

I chuckled at her, "I wouldn't expect any different, sweetheart."

I realized once inside that Sango had kept the place clean while I was gone and even cleaned the mess I left floor was no longer littered with dirty clothes and the blankets were neatly folded on the couch. The sink wasn't piled high with dirty dishes, each one put back in its place. I could tell she kept the place dusted, also. I felt a warm feeling spread through my chest.

I guess it was love because I couldn't feel anything else for this wonderful woman.

As she cooked, I pulled a chair into the kitchen to watch her. She asked me questions about what being in training was like, as I expected from her.

"It was like...a hell that couldn't help but love. Even though the guys around you stunk like sweaty, hairy butt, you knew that those were the guys that had your back. The sergeants yelled in your face all the time, but it felt like home. On multiple occasions when they wouldn't allow us to sleep in the barracks, or use the shower or toilet, we would have to sleep outside for us to gain experience outside. I'm not going to lie to you and say it was luxurious all the time; to be honest most the time it sucked. I'm sorry I can't be-"

"Miroku, stop right there. I don't blame you for going, as I told you over the phone. It's going to be hard but I'm not going anywhere. I love you whether you're here or not."

After that was said, I was content with watching her cook, her movements almost a dance around the kitchen.

As we ate, we sat in a comfortable silence. We were content in just enjoying each other's presence. When you're in the middle of Hell, you start to appreciate the little things you have back home. Food, water, electricity, _toilet paper _even. Sitting there with Sango, I appreciated the moments we had and will have together.

See? Even though people claim I'm a pervert, I can be so damn romantic!

When we finished eating Sango's slightly burnt spaghetti (she never was the best in the kitchen like Kagome), we washed the dishes in silence. Taking the oppurtunity of the suds in the water, I took off the rubber gloves and flicked the white bubbles at her. She froze in her actions if washing a dish to glare at me. I simply grinned back at her. Sango took a handful of bubbles and spread them through my black hair.

The war was on.

Bubbles flew through the air, soaking our clothes as well the floor. Our laughter mixed through the air with Sango squeals when water went down her shirt.

You know that was my intention all along.

Not realizing how wet the floor was, Sango took a step towards me but ended up slipping. I whipped out an arm to catch her. Encircling her waist, I pressed her body close to mine to prevent another fall. Her chest was pumping rapidly from her heavy breathing and her hands rested on the tops of my shoulders. Even the slightest touch from her made tingles go through my body.

"We're alone now, ya know."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Yeah? What's your point?"

I kissed her. That was my point. I swear it started out innocent. Our lips connected lightly and chastely, but I waited for two years and I wasn't waiting any longer for her.

And so began our "alone time."

I smile to myself as the moon gives her skin an unearthly glow. It was amazing how we went from two kids who were in denial about their feelings to two adults in love, I have no idea. Sango's lids flutter from her dreaming and I know this is just what I stayed awake for. To watch her sleep, to hear her feet shuffle under the sheets. I never want to miss a thing with her.

Too bad it's inevitable.


	8. Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not

Ok, so I'm not completely happy with the chapter, I had a mental block today. But either was I hope you like it and yes, it's in Inuyasha's POV. Yay! ^.^ And as a reminder, **everyone is human in this story**.

1. Read

2. Listen to the song

3. Review **review review **because you love me!

A/N: This is Rumiko Takahashi's property, not mine.

* * *

"_Oh, but you were so shy, and so was I. Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe when you smiled and said to me: are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot. But you're 'bout to miss your shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_-Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not, Thompson Square_

* * *

Inuyasha POV

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Inuyasha?"

I look up at Kagome standing next to me. I give her a small smile and shake my head, "No thanks. I'm good on beers for tonight."

She nods her head and goes back to the kitchen that she insists she cleans herself. I can't believe how much Kagome has changed in two years; she now walks with grace, no longer the stumbling young adult I left behind. I can tell she has worked out because her legs and arms are more defined and her stomach is much flatter. Her hair has grown out past her shoulder blades to the middle of her back, but she still has the tan skin from being outside a lot.

Throughout dinner, she told me about how she decided to go into the nursing field. As she talked about the little boy she helped on the playground, my eyes kept glancing down at her bow-shaped lips every few seconds. I felt bad for not concentrating, but Kagome is just so damn alluring sometimes. And she doesn't even try!

Seriously, what the hell is up with her? Does she have some sort of naturally-sexy-disease?

After we finished eating, Kagome insisted I get the fire started in my fireplace while she cleans the kitchen. Needless to say, that got an argument started.

"I can help, ya know." I said to her.

"No Inuyasha, just go relax and start the fire."

"No, I want to help." I pushed.

Her body tensed up, "I can clean it myself."

"But you made the made the dinner, so I should help you clean up!"

"I am not going to argue over this!"

"We aren't arguing! We're discussing the problem!"

"There is no problem Inuyasha!"

"Yes there is! Your stubborn ass won't let me help you!"

The back and forth continued for another ten minutes until she eventually cursed me and told me to go sit down. When Kagome curses, you know we have a problem. So here I am, sitting on a red blanket in front of the fire in my living room, the heat a comfortable embrace. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't notice Kagome sit down beside me silently until her arm bumps mine. I look at her and smile. She returns it as I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her tightly to my side. No words are said; I think we both believe that if we do everything will shatter and we'll wake up from a sweet dream. The moment is so perfect it seems breakable.

What did I do in this life to deserve a woman like her? The answer is simple.

Nothing. I've done anything special with my life until I decided to go into the military. I protect my country, nut now it's so much deeper. I protect her with all I have, my life included, the sick part is I have to be so far away to do what I should naturally be doing for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome whispers. I didn't realize how close she is until I felt her breath tickle ear. It sends tingles all the way down to my toes and I repress a shudder.

"You." I say simply and honestly. I look down at her. Her blue eyes have a gray-ish tint with the fire reflecting in them; her cheeks have a pink blush on them, from me or the fire I don't know.

"I'm thinking about you too."

There they are, those alluring lips moving again in my line of sight. So many emotions are running through me; want, love, a bit of anger at our fate, and self-doubt.

Deciding to take a chance, I bring my hand up slowly, brushing up her arm, past her shoulder, and into her dark hair. Kagome's eyes flutter closed, her eyelashes casting long shadows on her cheeks, and her lips slightly parted. Her fist clutches the white t-shirt I changed into when we first got to my house. I can feel the cotton material of her white dress as I run my fingers through her hair to the small of her back and back again. It's funny to think that I've kissed girls before, but when it comes to Kagome it's like I'm fifteen getting my first kiss during the game of Seven Minutes in Heaven in a closet with Yura Suzaki.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispers, slight frustration in her voice.

"Ye-yeah?" I stutter. Why do I have to be so shy when she is just sitting there waiting for me to do it?!

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I smile before I connect my lisp to hers. The kiss is warm and simple; just our lips sliding together. It wasn't hungry like the ones in the airport, meaning we are keeping our tongues in our own mouths.

For now.

Kagome wraps her arms around my neck to try and bring herself closer. I help her out by picking her up by her waist and placing her in my lap. I feel her hair fall and brush my arms lightly. It's like a fire rages through my body from even her simplest touch; her nails digging into my neck, my hand touching the hot skin of her leg, and her torturous lips dominating mine (or at least trying to).

Unfortunately, oxygen is a must, and I have to force myself to rip my lips away from hers. I take deep breathes and all I can think is, _'that's the best damn kiss I've had so far.'_

Kagome presses her forehead against mine, her breaths hard and fast, "So…are we gonna do this or not?"

I chuckle, "Yeah. We're gonna do this. Are you sure you want to?"

"I don't think I've ever been so sure in my life. I don't care if you have to leave me for a long time, I want to be the one you come home to."

I kiss her forehead but don't say anything. So I didn't do anything to deserve her, but I'm going to do something to keep her.


	9. Goodmorning Beautiful

I am finally back from vacation! Did you miss me? Haha this chapter...it was planned to go totally different but it ended up being this wonderful, beautiful,...thing. I finally got over that writers block. I guess the vacation helped me clear my mind and start anew with my thoughts.

1. Read

2, Listen to the song!

3. Review!** I am very sad at how many reviews I'm not getting. I love them a lot :'(**

A/N: More like Inuyasha owns me

* * *

_"Good morning, beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side. And when I open my eyes, and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day. I couldn't see the light, I don't know day from night. I had no reason to care. Well, since you've come along, I can face the dawn, 'Cause I know you'll be there._

_-Goodmorning Beautiful, Steve Holly_

* * *

Kagome POV

I know what you must be thinking. Kagome Higurashi slept with Inuyasha Taisho. And if you think that, then you would be right. I really slept with him; with our eyes closed, our clothes on, and totally spooning.

Get your mind out of the gutter!

As I wake up, I realize I have never felt so satisfied than I did in the moment I felt the sun ray's that peek through Inuyasha's curtains heat my skin. I feel a big hand resting on my waist. Rolling over, I see Inuyasha's eyes closed, his eyelashes making small shadows on his cheeks. His head is resting on his other arm and all he has on is his boxers and a pair of jeans. Before we laid down last night, I changed into a pair of borrowed red boxers with a over-sized white t-shirt tucked into them.

Laying there in the quiet room, I reflected on the conversation we had before we both fell asleep.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Last Night_

_We laid back on Inuyasha's bed after coming upstairs from our...make-out session. I felt a slight blush coming on from remembering it, but if Inuyasha notices he didn't say anything. He simply sat there with his head against the backboard and his eyes closed, a barely-there smile on his face. I could tell being in training off at only God knows where. His black hair has grown past his ears, most likely from months of not having a haircut. I also noticed that his hair grows fast. His muscle mass has also increased exponentially, his face too serious now. When he was describing what it was like where he was at, it's a top-secret training facility so he couldn't tell me where it was, just that it was in another country, he was very vague. Eventually, I told him he didn't have to tell me anymore and he relaxed for the rest of the night._

_I told him about the local college I would be attending to get my nursing degree in a few months. And...he listened. Inuyasha really listened to me. I never knew someone could listen to me so intently. With his hand cradling his chin and a smirk on his face, I think I became ten times more attracted to Inuyasha. I felt things...things I never felt before. I never dated much because my dad always kept me so close. He never said it, but I know it's because of Mom leaving and Sota away at college. Because of that, I couldn't explain what I was feeling._

_And I think I had to tell Inuyasha what I was feeling._

_"Inuyasha..." I began quietly._

_"Hm?" He opened his eyes lazily and looked at me._

_"I want to tell you something."_

_"Yeah?" He sits up straighter, his demeanor turning serious, "What is it?"_

_"I never knew my mom growing up, she left when I was a few months old. The only female support was my nanny Kaede, who now lives alone a few miles from us. If you know anything about Dad, then you know I never dated much. I had one boyfriend, and that was when I was going through a rebellious stage. I have very strong feelings for you Inuyasha, that I know. I don't exactly know what they are, but they make me feel amazing when you're around. And I hope you feel at least half of what I do." I let out a deep breath when I finished._

_Inuyasha simply stares at me for a few seconds before a smile spreads across his handsome face. He grabs my hand and drags me into his lap, my back against his torso. Wrapping his arms around me tightly, he presses his nose into my hair. _

_"Kagome you have no idea how string my feelings are for you. You're all I could think about when I was away. I picked up the phone so many damn times to call you but I was afraid. I was afraid you would have moved on to someone else because we didn't exactly make it official before I left. Even though we kissed, I still had doubts. I was torn and I was scared. I think I lo-"_

_I quickly place my hand over his mouth before he can say the __**L **__word, "Please...don't say it yet. I don't know if I'm ready." I take my hand off._

_Inuyasha simply nods and i feel his lips press against the back of my head. We fall asleep in the same position; my back to him and his arms wrapping around my waist protectively._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Inuyasha's hand slips off my waist and into the sheets. His body becomes more restless and I know he's awake. When he opens his eyes, he smiles at me.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

My face flushes. It seems to be doing that a lot around Inuyasha. "Wonderful. It was easy with you holding me close to you. You're like my own personal sleeping pill."

He sits and stretches his arms out, "Glad I could help.' He chuckles and holds my chin in his hand. He swoops down to peck my lips quickly. I purse my lips and furrow my brows when he doesn't give me anymore.

"Is that all I get?" I whine.

He chuckles again, "For now, yes. I can't get too excited around you."

It takes me a minute to realize what he means by "excited." After it hits me, I slap his shoulder and climb off the bed, "Pervert!" I yell as I grab my dress and go into his bathroom. I can hear his laugh through the wooden door. I roll my eyes and change into the dress I wore last night. I take a minute to look around. The bathroom is an average size with white tile and tan-painted walls. His sink is made of white marble with black specks in it. He has an arrangement of hair gels, cologne, a messy tube of toothpaste, and a black comb. It's simple, which is very Inuyasha-like. The shower curtain is simply white and you can see his shampoos on the edge of the tub.

This place really needs a woman's touch.

Deciding I'm done with my snooping, I fold Inuyasha's clothes and walk out of the bathroom. Inuyasha is no longer on the bed, and I look around to see he isn't anywhere else in his room either. i place the clothes on his bed and head downstairs.

As I get closer, I hear Inuyasha's voice and some other male's. Placing one foot in front of the other quietly I head to the kitchen so I won't disturb them in the living room. I grab a glass out of the cupboard and get the orange juice out of the fridge. I sit down at the table after pouring myself a glass and sip the juice slowly as I stare out the window.

"Kagome?"

I turn my head towards Inuyasha. I see a boy standing beside him in the doorway. He is shorter than Inuyasha but definitely taller than me, with red hair pulled into a ponytail and piercing, bright green eyes.

"Hey. I didn't want to disturb you guys talking so I came in here."

"I was wondering why you were in here alone," he comes to stand behind my chair and kisses the top of my head, "This is my friend Shippo. He helped me when I was away by keeping my grass cut and doing other yard work."

Shippo leans over the table and holds out his hand. I smile and take it, "Nice to meet you."

He lets my hand go and puts his back in his jean pocket, "When Inuyashs said he had a girlfriend, I didn't believe it. But I sure as hell didn't expect you to be this hot, much less Kagome Higurashi." Shippo gives me a cheeky grin.

I feel Inuyasha's grip tighten on my shoulders. I place my hand over one of his for reassurance, "Thank you Shippo, but Inuyasha is right. I am his girlfriend. Living and breathing!"

"Didn't my aunt babysit you?"

"Who's your aunt?"

"Keade Mitiko."

"No way! That's you aunt? Yeah she was my nanny until I was fourteen! How is she? I've been meaning to visit her."

"She's good, but getting older is taking a toll on her. All she can talk about is your high school graduation and how proud of you she is. She still loves you as always you know."

I blush and smile wider, "I love her too. Tell her I said that when you see her."

He nods, "Sure will. I have to get going now, my dad needs help building his new shed." With a wave and a manly hug from Inuyasha, Shippo is gone.

"Doesn't he...?" I trail off.

"Have foster parents? Yes. His parent's murder was the biggest thing fourteen years. I don't remember it because I was only six at the time but Dad told me what happened after I became friends with him. These two brothers murdered the family for their money, but Shippo got away. The two brothers are now in jail and all their money is in a savings account for him. I've kind watched out fo rhim ever since. Shippo gets picked on a lot at school, and I'm relieved he'll be graduating next year."

My mouth forms a frown. It's a terrible thing for a child to go through. Why did that have to happen to such good people? It's sick, it's-

"Kagome? Hey, dont worry about it okay? Shippo is happy now, his foster parents love him very much."

I give him a small smile, "Okay Inuyasha. I won't worry about it."

He kisses my lips quickly, "Let's go get some breakfast huh?"


	10. This Love

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update! I hope this chapter makes up for it though :) It's a Sango/Miroku chapter. I'm trying to bring more light to their relationship since I mostly work on Inu/Gome because **I love them soooo much**! I hope you enjoy, and read and review please!

A/N: Inuyasha own my life

* * *

_"This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. And her heart is breaking in front of me and I have no choice. 'Cause I won't say goodbye anymore. I'll fix these broken things, repair your broken wings, and make sure everything is alright."_

_-This Love, Maroon 5_

* * *

Miroku POV

I sigh as Sango storms out of the restaurant. _Here we go again_, I think mournfully as I leave a tip on the table and follow after the fiery, dark-headed woman. I know what will transpire in the next hour or two. Sango and I will fight, she'll threaten to break-up with me, she'll cry, I'll comfort her, and the make-up will be awesome.

Enough said.

I expect her to hop into my truck and give me the silent treatment until we get back to my house so she can yell at me properly. But she doesn't. She marches straight past the red monster of a vehicle and starts stomping down the sidewalk. I may be taller than her, but I have to jog to catch up with her because her legs are so long. That, or she is very determined to get away from me.

"Sango! Darling please wait up!" I implore her but she keeps stomping along, people dodging out of her way. If she had an aura it would be one of murder.

Really, this is not my fault! The young, blonde waitress bent down right in front of me! I just happened to glance over and...Sango must have noticed I wasn't really paying attention her talking anymore. She turned around and saw the blonde bending over in her short uniform skirt directly in my line of sight. Realizing that she had turned around also, I quickly snapped my gaze back to my girlfriend, but it was too late. I was caught. Sango immediately dropped her fork on to her empty plate and marched out the door.

I catch up to her, grabbing her shoulder and spin her around to face me. Those beautiful chocolate eyes are set into a glare, and her pretty lips are set in a tight line.

"Sango, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to I just...I..."

"You couldn't help yourself, right?" She says in a sugary sweet voice.

I smile, "That's right. I'm so glad you understa-"

She rips her shoulder from my grip abruptly and takes a step back, "You make me sick."

Ouch. That had a sting to it.

I frown, "You know you're the only one for me Sango."

"Don't say that! Don't say that if you don't even mean it! For a minute I believe you, but then you go and look at another girl's ass! It happens almost every time we go somewhere and I'm sick of it!"

"I really don't mean to, baby. I saw her in my peripheral vision, and my eyes immediately shifted to her."

"But Miroku, this isn't a new thing. I don't even know why I'm so surprised any more. We've been dating for four years, and you haven't changed." Tears start to prickle behind her eyes, but I can tell she is fighting them.

My frown deepens as I realize she's right. Ever since Sango and I met, she has known I am the type to always appreciate the female body. More so than any other male we know. It's an old family trait that runs in the blood of every male in my family. Uncle Moushin, who raised me as my mother died in a car accident when I was young and my father died of sickness when I was young, always had different women at the house, especially when he was drunk. I was raised around womanizing. However, Sango always has an impact over me that made me stop my sinful ways.

For the most part.

Looking back, I realized how terrible I use to be. When I hit puberty, there was nothing that could stop me. I looked through Moushin's playboys, and chased after anything with a short skirt. Cheerleaders. I loved cheerleaders.

"Sango, I'm so-"

"Don't even say you're sorry. 'Sorry' means that you will work to change the wrong you have don't. 'Sorry' means you regret doing what you did."

If this is what the price is for looking at some blonde waitress' butt, then I sincerely regret it.

I slowly take a step towards her and envelope her small hands in mine. Sango continues to glare at me, but I'm guessing she is willing to listen to what I have to say by her silence.

"I promise I will work on it. I know how much it must hurt to see me doing that, but you know how I am. I'm a man Sango. It can't be helped sometimes. I don't think you realize how much I love you or what all I would do for you. So I am sorry, baby. So, so sorry. I regret anything I have done to ever cause you pain, dammit!"

She stays silent as she simply turns on her heel to head to the truck. I don't need words to know that she forgave me.

And you know what else I know?

The make-up is going to be amazing.

Sango POV

Someone please tell me why I forgive this man every time. Only God knows why I put up with him. I know I'm not his usual type, hell I knew that from the moment I met him, and it has always made me insecure. When we met in the seventh grade and eventually became friends, I knew he was a womanizer. All boys in seventh grade were. Miroku, however, comes from a family that is notorious for their womanizing. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating.

I think we always have been attracted towards each other since the beginning, but I always denied it because I was afraid of letting my feelings for him get to strong and I was afraid of being hurt, and Miroku has always had feelings for me...along with some for every cheerleader at our school. I wasn't the type to traipse around in the skimpiest clothes I could find. Imagine Amanda Bynes from the movie Easy A; short skirt, a tight skirt, and a cross necklace.

That was ninety-nine percent of the middle and high school girls at my school. Kagome was lucky she went to a private school, in my opinion.

Then there's me: Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games. I never cared too much about my outward appearance or how tight my shirt was. Does that sound like Miroku's type to you? I was more focused on practices my next softball game and my studies.

All the memories from middle school and high school have stuck with me. I don't like being over-sensitive when it comes to Miroku. I try to not let it show, but the man always seems to push my buttons in the simplest ways. We fight at least every two days, and though we may not have the most healthy relationship, it works. I love him, and I know he loves me. He isn't the only one that has to work on some issues, I also have to work on my jealousy and sensitivity. But I can do that later.

Tonight I have to work on the awesome make-up I know he wants to have.


	11. My Life Would Suck Without You

Hey guys! Good to be back :) I'm glad I got this up before I go on a two week vacation, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It'll be the last one for a little while.

1. Read

2. Listen to the song

3. Review please!

* * *

_"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye. Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight. I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too. Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you. 'Cause we belong to together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You've got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you."_

_-My Life Would Suck Without You, Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

Kagome POV

"Dammit Kagome! Just back off for a minute would ya?!"

"What the hell do you mean Inuyasha? Huh? You want to go back to your slut-tastic ex?"

It's our first fight. And you know what? It freaking sucks. Why can't Inuyasha just see my side of this? How would you react if you saw your boyfriend's ex waving her boobs around in his face?

* * *

_Flashback_

_After two hours of using the sweet-and-innocent-Kagome act (yes that still works even though I'm twenty. Yes, I still live with my dad because I can't afford to live anywhere else right now), I finally convinced Dad to let go out to dinner with Inuyasha. It would be our first official date, so I was pretty excited. Still, even though Inuyasha and I have done nothing more than heavy making out, Dad still doesn't trust him._

_It's not the first time this has happened._

_Anyway, long story short, I got to the restaurant I was supposed to meet Inuyasha at for me to only find Kikyo Yamata, the head cheerleader that hated me when we went to high school and, coincidentally, Inuyasha's ex sitting in __**my**__ damn seat next to my boyfriend. She had her hand lightly touching his arm with a sweet smile on her face, as if she was trying to lure him into her bed. The worst part was, Inuyasha was smiling back. At __**her**__, miss slut-tastic._

_Slowly, as if I was in a trance, i approached the booth. They looked like a perfect couple. Kikyo may be slut who opens her legs for anything that has something dangling between their legs, but she is incredibly beautiful. Her hair is long and sleek, with a certain shine that you only see on a model's hair. The darkness of it highly contrasts her light skin. Her nails are perfectly polished, unlike mine that are plain from helping Totosai out with yard work while Inuyasha was away. Her dark eyes, no matter how cold looking, could always lure any man with a single look._

_The total opposite of me; plain old Kagome Higurashi._

_I don't know when I stopped walking, all I remember is their surprised eyes looking up at me. Well, more Inuyasha than Kikyo. She looked smug as a bug in a rug._

_That's a bug i would love to press under my heel and squish._

_"Kagome..." Inuyasha eventually spoke._

_"Hey Kagome! Long time no see huh? I was just back in town and I ran into Inuyasha here," Kikyo brought her hand up and placed it on his shoulder, "We were just talking about us and how much fun we had together." _

_I swallowed hard to keep my composure, "Fun huh?" I looked at Inuyasha with raised eyebrows, "We all know how much fun you are Kikyo. In fact every male in town knows."_

_"Kagome, don't-"_

_i didn't give him time to answer. I simply spun on my heel and got out of that place as fast as I could. I could faintly hear Inuyasha trying to call me back._

_"Kagome! Kagome...dammit!"_

_If I would have known he would follow me out, I would have ran to the truck I borrowed from Dad so I wouldn't have to see his face._

_He roughly grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around, "Kagome what the hell is your problem? We were just talking!"_

_I slapped his hand away and push him with as much force as I can manage, "Talking? Does talking require her grimy hands all over you?"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Dammit Kagome! Just back off for a minute would ya?!"

"What the hell do you mean Inuyasha? Huh? You want to go back to your slut-tastic ex? You really want me to back off?"

"Yes! You're overreacting!"

"Oh really? I know how Kikyo is Inuyasha! She went to my high school! So when I see that slut, your** ex**, waving her boobs around and her hands all over you, I have a damn good reason to overreact!"

If you don't know by now, you need to know it's bad when I curse.

Inuyasha relaxes his body and takes a step back from me, "You know what? i don't need someone who is going to be insecure and jealous if I talk to another woman. I don't need you, Kagome."

I wince at his harsh words, but as he walks away, I can't help but get my last word in, "Yeah? Well I don't need you either buddy! Go back to your slut-tastic girlfriend Kikyo!"

I sit in front of the fire with my knees hugged tight to my body. Dad sits behind me in his old, tan leather chair reading another John Grisham book. All I can do is think; think about my issues, and even some of Inuyasha's too.

I don't want to admit it, but he's right. I am insecure. But only when it comes to Kikyo. Throughout high school, I was pretty well-liked. I was also your typical nerd; head of student council, graduated valedictorian, and I even tried the debate team for a year.

I never won. That's why I said I "tried."

Everyone liked me pretty well, except Kikyo. She, of course, was your typical party girl. And have I mentioned slut?

Well she was that too.

She was the head cheerleader of our squad, and my own personal bully. I never thought myself ugly, but she always had the ability to make me feel like I wasn't worth anything. She would knock my books out of my arms and would chant as I walked past her down the hallway,

_Kagome, Kagome, you are no more than a bird in a cage_

_Crane and turtle, gonna slip and fall_

_Who's behind you now are they big or small?_

I hated that game as a kid, but Kikyo made it ten times worse.

So seeing her back in town after she moved away for some modeling job, and all over her Inuyasha, made me go ballistic and freak out. I love him, I don't want to loose him.

_"...I don't need you..."_

It's like a whisper in my head or In the flames of the fire, or the creaks of Dad's chair as he rocks back and forth.

Suddenly, I hear slow knocking at the door. I stand up and smooth my white nightgown out, "I'll get it Dad." If he hears me, he doesn't acknowledge it. Another knock sounds on the wood, "Coming!" I let out a breathy sigh as I walk down the entry way of my house and put my hair up in a sloppy ponytail. I unlock the deadbolt and throw he door open, "Hello..."

I trail off as I see who it is. Inuyasha stands there with his head down, hands in his pockets, and the guiltiest look on his face.

Well...can't say I don't feel satisfied with that.

"What do you want?" I say coldly.

He looks up at me, "I'm so sorry Kagome. For what I said."

I don't answer as I step out and close the door behind me. Crossing my arms, I take a minute to think over my reply. "How would you like it if you found one of my ecx's with a hand on my arm?"

"I would...be pretty pissed to be honest."

"Great. Glad you would know how it feels."

He shifts his feet, "I know what it must have looked like. But I don't want her anymore. I know she sleeps around; I broke up with her because of it. I have major anger issues Kagome. I just don't want you to leave me."

I relax my body and a small smile graces my lips, "I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha. And you're right; I am very insecure about Kikyo. I have to learn to trust you more. My life...it would suck without you."

He smiles and pulls me into a comforting embrace, "Mine too Kagome. We belong together."


	12. Feel That Fire, Part 1

So, the two weeks is up and I'm back! Yaaay! *claps alone awkwardly* So...this will have two parts to it, so naturally this is part one! And to all** that reviewed, thank you so much! Please keep them coming!**

1. Read

2. Listen to the song (or listen while you read...it's not hard)

3. Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

_"She wants her nails painted black. She wants the toy in the Cracker Jack. She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo. She wants to wear my shirt bed. She wants to make every stray a pet and drive around in my truck with no place to go. But she needs to feel that fire. The one that makes her know for sure she's everything I want and more. A real desire, that let's her know I'd walk alone out on the wire. Just to make her feel that fire."_

_-Feel That Fire, Dierks Bentley_

* * *

Inuyasha POV

"When I was a little kid, I use to love getting the toy out of the Cracker Jack packages." Kagome says randomly while she paints her nails black, her little brown and white terrier puppy resting is small head on its paws beside her.

I open one eye lazily and look at her from my spot on her floor against the wall. She has her legs crisscrossed and is focusing intently on her nail polish. For some reason, I find it very attractive that she likes painting her nails black. Black is a sexy color.

...Keh.

I glance out her bedroom to find that her Father's study room light is still on; probably waiting for me to leave.

"I think all kids liked that." I reply to her.

"And I am really glad I adopted little Meko too," she pats the dog's head lovingly, "I wish I could make every stray puppy my pet!" Kagome giggles.

"That's a lot of dog's Kagome. You would have shit everywhere in the yard."

Kagome's lips form into a pout, "You are so cynical sometimes Inuyasha."

I smirk at her cute face and the comment, "Thank you. It's a specialty."

I guess she is finished painting her nails because she sets the small bottle on her bedside table. For a few minutes, she blows on her nails and we are consumed into a comfortable silence. I watch her as she does this; her lips are pursed, her eyes half-lidded, and her delicate fingers are curled over. As the weeks have passed, I realize that I have noticed more and more of Kagome's innocent but alluring ways. The simplest things she does can make me melt and want her more and more.

A simple gesture of holding my hand.

Her hand on my knee (or higher if I'm lucky) while we're driving around with no place to go.

When she purses her lisp and closes her eyes to signal she wants a kiss, which always oblige to.

Kagome decides to break the silence, "Hey! It's only sox o' clock, we should go to the rodeo that's in town! It starts at seven!"

"What about your dad...?"

She snorts, "I'm twenty, not fifteen anymore. I can do what I want."

Says the woman who wanted to keep her door open so her dad wouldn't be suspicious of us being fornicators.

Heh, I could only be so lucky.

"And we could invite Sango and Miroku to come along! We haven't seen them in awhile." She added as an after-thought.

"Sure, if you wanna go, let's go."

She squels in excitement and jumps on the bed, "Great! I'll get changed and call Sango!" Kagome grabs her phone, picks her her change of clothes (because she can't wear my t-shirt and short shorts out in public), and bounds into the bathroom.

Deciding to suck it up and tell him myself, I get up from the floor and trudge down the hall to Takeo Higurashi's study. Slowly raising my fist, I knock on the door three times.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

As soon as the last one finishes, the door swings open to reveal the tall, dark-headed man. It takes all my willpower to keep from cowering under his gaze; it's just that scary.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

Damn it. Even with the simple saying of my name I can hear the promise in his voice.

_Go anywhere near my daughter's pants and you will spend eternity watching Dora and Barney while strapped to a chair. Oh, and while I'm pocking you in the ass with my flaming pitchfork._

I clear my throat and straighten my posture. I love Kagome, dammit! I can face her father!

"I just wanted to let you know that Kagome and I will be going out with some friends and won't be back till late."

"Okay." He says simply.

Okay? That's all I get? _**Okay?**_ Why can't I get some curfew or something?

"As long as you all stay together and aren't left alone with just the two of you."

What? What goes through this guys head sometimes?

"Sir, you have nothing to worry abo-"

"Oh no, Son. I have everything to worry about. My son is gone away for college, and Kagome is my baby girl. I know what you boys think about at twenty. And let me tell you, Kagome is a honest women who will stay chaste till marriage!"

"Sir, we will be in a public place. I can assure nothing like that can happen-"

He cuts me off again, "Oh, it can happen. I've done it."

That's a bit more than I needed to know...

I simply nod, turn on my heel, and slump back to Kagome's room; I'm starting to feel a little sick.

Kagome pops her head out of the bathroom with a wide grin, "Almost ready! Sango said they will meet us there!" Her smile disappears when she takes in my appearance. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? You look a little pale!"

* * *

_"She wants a cabin in the woods. She wants to stand where nobody stood. And someday she wants a couple kids of her own. She wants to make love on a train. Some day's she only wants a break. Hey she wants what she wants. And man I know, I know, that she needs to feel that fire."_

* * *

Miroku POV

I nearly choke on my soda and swerve off the road when the sentence flies out of Sango's mouth.

"You want to what?!" I screech.

Sango rolls her eyes, "You heard me Miroku. I want kids. Two or three of 'em!"

Kids? Why the hell was she thinking about kids? She's twenty for crying out loud! I'm still thinking about her telling her fantasy of getting it on on a train!

"Sango don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that?"

She shrugs, "I've always been taking care of kids since I had to raise Kohaku and I love it. i love the feeling I get when I know someone needs me and that they depend on me."

I give her a wide, cheesy grin, "I need you, dearest."

She rolls her eyes, "It's not the same. A child is so innocent and pure...unlike you who is anything but."

"I'm hurt."

She giggles and shake her head, making her brown hair swish around her.

I spot Inuyasha's truck and park beside it. I see Kagome jump out and run around it. Sango jumps out also and runs around to meet her. The hug each other tight while squeling how excited they are to see each other. Inuyasha gets out and we simply look at her other.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He replies.

"How have you been?"

Inuyasha shrugs, "Fine. You?"

Oh I've been sex-tastic. But you don't need to know that. "Same. Enjoying being home. Five weeks just doesn't seem like enough time before we leave again."

He nods solemly, "I know. I can't believe it's already been three weeks."

I say what is on both our minds, _"Let's make the most of it."_


	13. Feel that Fire, part 2

Hiya! So I'm finally back with another chapter, and it's probably the last time I will get to upload before school starts...*sigh( anyway, this chapter is a continuation of the last, and I hope you like it! and pretty please **review.**

Disclaimer: I could only hope to own Inuyasha

* * *

"_So as long as there's a breath to take, a smile to share, a prayer to bring, a chance to hold her hand and fan the flame…She's gonna feel that fire. The one that lets her know for sure she's everything I want and more. A real desire that lets her know I'd walk alone out on the wire. Yeah, to make her feel that fire."_

_-Feel That Fire (part 2), Dierks Bentley_

* * *

Kagome POV

Sango and I were so excited to see each other that we didn't even care that we were squealing in the middle of a parking lot like a band of monkeys. We could have stood there forever hugging, totally forgetting we are grown women, acting like dumb teenage girls getting to see that stupid band One Direction.

Seriously what is wrong with today's teenagers? Who gives a crap if they are British? Harry is still as much as a pile of crap as the next guy.

Anyway, enough of that. The truth is, we _were_ screaming like we were about to see our favorite boy band of all time. Remember, we are at a rodeo; not a concert. Inuyasha and Miroku finally got tired of awkwardly standing there and pried us apart. After making them pay for the tickets to get in, Sango and I couldn't help but stare at how hard the workers worked to make it look this…amazing? If you can call a dusty floor and a bunch of peanut stands amazing.

To each his own.

"Wow…" Sango and I simultaneously sigh.

We are in a high stadium with a big dome roof that has been left open since there isn't any rain tonight, and beneath the opening is a big arena where the shows will be performed; such as bull riding and cow wrestling. Yeah, that exists. Red, white, and blue streamers for us 'Mericans have been hung everywhere. Girls in tied up plaid tops walk past us, and guys with tight shirts on who like to think they have "swagger" look me and Sango up and down a few times.

Yeah, we're hot. Move along kiddies.

In case you're wondering, I don't dress like this often. Usually I'm comfortable in a white t-shirt and mid-thigh shorts. The same usually goes for Sango, except her hair is left up in a ponytail all the time. But tonight? Hell. No.

Excuse my French.

Sango has a pink button down shirt left open with a tight belly tank underneath with blue jeans accentuating her curves. With her hair left down and flowing, she actually looks like a girl for once. Like, a girly-girl. I myself have a blue and black plaid button down, but it is tied above my belly button while I have short shorts on (_ahem,_ booty shorts some may call. For shoes, we both have on black boots that look mean and hot. Sometimes I can step out of my more conservative life-style.

Not that Dad knows, but you can keep a secret right?

"EEE!" Sango suddenly squeals as she grabs Miroku's hand, "I wanna go see the baby horses!" She drags him off mercilessly and Inuyasha and I are left laughing. Sango is such a child.

In some psychic way, I feel Inuyasha tense up after a guy looks at me a little too long at one of the booths near us. He wraps his arm around my waist protectively. I pat his hand soothingly, but it doesn't seem to help much.

"Inuyasha please calm down. I just want to have fun okay?"

"I don't like all the guys-"

I cut him off with a short laugh as I turn to face him, "Inu, I'm here with you, okay? You don't need to worry." Giving him a quick peck on his soft lips, he visibly relaxes. Knowing if we get started, we won't stop, I have to rip myself out of his grasp to bound off to look at what people are selling.

As we wait for Sango and Miroku to finish looking at the horses for sale that I know Sango will try to blackmail Miroku into with sex, that's just how she is, we walk around while holding hands…until we run into someone.

Well, more someone-_s_.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hiii!"

"I can't believe it's you!"

Three voices cry out over each other; my dark-haired boyfriend flinches and grits his teeth.

"Dammit…" Slowly turning, he puts on a clearly forced smile, "Eri! Yuka! Ayumi! It's you!"

The three girls appear in front of us, lined up in a row as Inuyasha called their names, smiling and looking at Inuyasha with diamonds in their eyes.

Huh. He has a fan club…

"Oh my gosh! It's been, what? Two years? You look so good?" The one named Eri compliments him.

Enter eye-twitch here.

"Uh, yeah thanks…you too…"

"Aw! So sweet!" A crimson blush paints her cheeks as she twirls a piece of hair around her finger.

After a few minutes, the girls engage Inuyasha in a conversation that I'm clearly a part of, so that leaves me to go find Miroku and Sango for some entertainment. The crowd is a ridiculous feat to get through, however I eventually find the pair waving for me at a seat about mid-way down to the arena. Making haste, I take a seat a seat beside my best friend and smile at her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asks while popping some popcorn into her mouth.

I shrug, not really wanting to answer, and pop some of her popcorn into my mouth. She gives a wail of protest, but I ignore it and continue to wait for the show to start.

We make small talk for about twenty minutes, and still he hasn't shown up.

_Where the hell is he_, I think in anger and frustration,_ surely they haven't talked to him this long? He should have come back to me by now!_ Maybe I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend, but wouldn't you find this strange?

"We should kick his ass."

I almost choke on my coke as the words leave Sango's mouth. I know just who she is talking about.

"Maybe he got lost." I try to defend him. Why? I don't know.

"C'mon Kagome, Miroku called his cell three times, he should have answered by now."

Looking back at the dusty arena filled with dirt, I just shrug as an answer.

* * *

Inuyasha POV

She's pissed. I can feel in it my bones.

Heh, she can wait a little longer. I'm going to do will make up for it. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were an unexpected surprise back from my high school days, they were the perfect thing to make Kagome go away fuming with her anger. Really guys, I have a plan here, did you really think I was being an asshole boyfriend for any other reason?

Don't answer that.

"Sir, as I have told you, we can't let you do this without you signing up in advance."

Growling through my teeth, I slap down a wad money in front of the chubby bald man sitting at a plastic white table, like he's so high and mighty.

He smirks and picks up the money, "Right this way, sir. We will get you a horse. By the way, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho."

I'm the lucky guy who is going to make Kagome feel the fire.

-Break-

From the sidelines, I watch the show behind a rusted red gate. From this spot, I have a perfect view of Kagome also. Before the show, she was clearly steaming with anger, but she eventually forgot as she watched the show and talked with Sango. However, I know disappearing on her is still in the back of her mind, and she is probably planning my death as we speak.

Good thing Shinigami and Death Notes really don't exist.

The barrel racing, cow wrestling, and clown acts are finished, and it's finally time for the real action.

Horse riding.

No, not the kind where you jump small-ass fences and look pretty. This is where you ride mustangs. The kind that you have to fight to keep on. Looking over at the ones lined up, in the middle is mine. He's pure black, except for a white star in the middle of his forehead, with eyes that seem to have a red glint in them. Figures the jerk would give me the meanest looking one in the whole place. I've never done this before, I've done a fake bull a few times, so I'm prepared to suck at this.

One by one, the riders are knocked off; the highest score is 7.5 seconds. It doesn't seem like a lot, but wait till you get off you're precious leather couch and try it.

The chubby man I spoke to earlier approaches me, "You're up. If you die, I wanna thank you for the money."

I grunt, resist the urge to punch the guy in the fat rolls, and follow him to the coral. My palms start to sweat as the men prepare to unleash the best, literally, and I start thinking that this wasn't such a great idea. Before I change my mind, the gates are unlocked.

All I feel are my teeth knocking and my head going back and forth like a jack-n-the-box. I don't get a chance to even try to see Kagome's face because all I can focus is not being thrown off and landing in frigging Canada. I don't know how long I was on that horse, but it only felt like a mini-second before I was on the hard dirt ground on my back gasping for breath.

The people in the arena are quiet for a minute, until they start clapping.

I feel like I need a hospital, and you jerks are clapping?

"For his first time riding, Inuyasha Taisho stayed on Black Thunder for 6.3 seconds! Well done young man!" An announcer says over the cracked speaker.

"Inuyasha!"

Turning my eyes away from the ceiling, I see Kagome pushing through a pair of intimidating guards (probably because of that over-sexy outfit she is wearing. Feh!) and rush to my side in worry. She falls on her hands and knees to look at my face.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fit as a fiddle, Kagome." I grunt.

"Why the _hell_ would you do that?!" Her voice raises to a higher pitch in panic.

"Well I did it for you."

"For _me_? Why would you try horse riding for me?"

"I wanted you to feel the fire Kagome. I wanted to see you get angry, which you hardly do, and then feel the surprise of me getting on that horse," I sat up slowly, and even the small action made my sore bones protest, "Did I succeed?"

She sits on the back of her legs with her knees keeping her balance as she crosses her arms, "You ditched me. You didn't even acknowledge me."

"I had to, or you never would have left so I would be able to do this."

She smirks, "Maybe I should try riding a horse for 6.3 seconds so you can start having a panic attack."

My eyes widen and my opens to prepare for an argument, in this arena filled with people, but Kagome has another idea.

I see a smile cross her face for a second before her lips on mine. Her hand tangles in my short hair and pushes me closer, making our lips smash even closer together. I forget where we are, or that there are tons of people hooting and hollering; the feeling of Kagome caressing my tongue with hers makes me get lost in our own world. Bringing my hand up,I touch the barer skin of her back, sliding up and down with my fingers. Goosebumps raise up on her flesh as she shivers slightly. I can't feel my sore muscles anymore because she has the talent of making me feel like goo. She always makes these...thoughts...run through my head that aren't exactly strange to me, but the subject isn't something I'm so willing to act on. The damn woman messes with my head.

She breaks away from the kiss and I open my eyes to stare at her. Those sinful lips are a bright red now and shiny from our actions. Her cheeks are pink while her eyes have the fire I was looking for inside them. I succeeded.

I made Kagome feel that fire.


	14. My Little Girl

Hello there beautiful readers! We are back again with another chapter, one more before school starts for me! this chapter is so sweet and I hope you enjoy it! Enjoy it so much that you want to review! Yes, no, maybe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the song, or Apple

* * *

_"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know. I remember I thought you looked like an angel, wrapped in pink so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born. You beautiful baby from the outside in. chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world but to me you'll always be my little girl."_

_-My Little Girl, Tim McGraw_

* * *

Takeo POV

Last Night...

Takeo Higurashi was doing it again. It was like he couldn't help it when his daughter was out of the house. The pages flipping was the only sound in the house except for the soft noises of the dishwasher and the air conditioning. Coming upon one certain picture in his book, he stopped all action. In the photo was a baby Kagome and her mother... Takeo took off his reading glasses and rubbed the skin between his eyes.

Takeo Higurashi doesn't cry.

Aki would be so proud of her. That is if she had stayed to see her daughter grow up. He could remember it like yesterday when his wife left. Kagome was six months old, while Sota was nine. Sota could remember his mother like it was yesterday, but Kagome wouldn't even know her face if Takeo hadn't kept some pictures. He didn't know why she left; he just woke up one day to an empty bed and Sota rocking his baby sister back to sleep. If he had never found Kaede to help be a mother-figure to his daughter, he was pretty sure he would have had more trouble out of Kagome when she went through her rebellious stage. Sota would always be stuck with the burden of watching her when Takeo was away on a tour.

And though it wasn't fair, Takeo has no other choice.

The father had tried to protect his daughter from boys that would break her heart, but she eventually did end up dating that trouble maker Bankotsu for about a year.

And now there is her current boyfriend: Inuyasha Taisho.

Takeo knew Inuyasha was a good boy overall, and he had no personal problem against him. He couldn't complain about Kagome's choice of men this time but Inuyasha was dating his daughter. And by fatherly law he had to hate him.

His phone ringing awoke him from hs thoughts. Picking up the outdated silver flip-phone from the small table beside him, he answered it after looking at the I.D.

"Hello son."

_"Hey Dad. How are you doing?"_ Came Sota's voice from the other end.

"I'm fine Sota. How is the company doing it California?"

_"It's great. Our money income has increased a lot over the season, and our new models of computers are really increasing our popularity."_

Sota grudated from highschool a year early to go study at a computer engineering college. Three years ago he moved to California to work for Apple. Takeo missed his eldest child,but he knew he was happy with his job.

_"Hey Dad, where's Sis at? She hasn't answered her phone all night and I haven't talked to her in two weeks! she usually answers her phone the first time I call!"_

Takeo breathed a deep sigh, "She is with her boyfriend."

Silence hung between the two for a few moments, until finally Sota broke out into laughter,_"A boyfriend huh? I thought I would never hear that again after she broke up with Bankotsu! So they must be out on a date now huh?"_

"Yes. They went with some friends to the rodeo that's in town."

_"Who is the lucky guy?"_

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

_"Hm. Don't really know much about him except I've heard he is a pretty good guy overall, just a little anti-social."_

As if on cue, Takeo heard the jingling of keys unlocking the door, and he knew Kagome was home.

'I'll call you tomorrow Sota. Kagome just got home."

_"Ok Dad. Take it easy on her."_

_Click!_ The line disconnected and the eldest Higurashi set the phone back down on the table. Kagome came in through the door and threw her purse down on the entryway table.

"Dad I'm home!" She called.

"I'm in the living room." He said softly.

She must have taken off her shoes because he could hear the soft pattering of her feet across the hardwood floor. Kagome kissed the top of his head and sat in the chair beside him with a smile wide on her face.

It twisted Takeo's gut to see his baby smile like that because of Some Boy.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yes! Inuyasha surprised me by getting bucked off a horse in the middle of the show!" Kagome finished her sentence with a giggle. "What have you been..." She trailed off after seeing the photo album in his lap; or more like the picture he left off at. Kagome's eyes immediately softened and the smile wiped off her face. In the picture was Kagome wrapped in a soft pink blanket in her mother's arms with Takeo sitting beside the hospital bed, smiling.

"She loved you, you know." Takeo whispered.

"I've heard that since I could remember, but I have never brought myself to believe it."

"I don't know why she left either, but I have forgiven her," he looks his daughter in the eyes, "and you should too."

Takeo saw Kagome's shoulders start to shake and her eyes water. Motioning for her to come to him, just like when she was little. She stood up to walk over and curl into her father's arms. Takeo wrapped his arms around her tightly while the vicious sobs racked his baby girl's body.

"I'm so sorry baby," he stroked her hair soothingly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's n-not your f-fault D-daddy!" She managed between the tears.

"Please don't cry anymore Kagome. You know I hate it when you cry."

It took her a few minutes, but the sobs eventually subsided but she remained in his arms.

"My angel..."

"Dad, cut it out. I'm twenty now!"

"I don't care how old you get you're still my baby and I will always hold you like this when you cry."

"I'm not gonna live here forever you know."

Takeo snorted, "You can live here as long as you want." He saw her smile when he thought he couldn't see.

Kagome always had him wrapped around her finger since the moment she was born, and he would do anything and everything for her. And he wouldn't let her go until she found the man to the half that makes her whole. Kagome was beautiful from the outside in and she deserved the best. Her strong will always made her chase every dream she ever wanted, and he had always admired her for that.

"You'll always be my little girl, Kagome." He hugged her tighter to him.

"I know Daddy. I love you."


	15. Goodnight Moon

I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! I know it has been forever since I uploaded but school is kicking my butt. that's what I get for getting college classes when I'm only in high school...sigh... I know it's REALLY sort but please enjoy it. It's sort of like a...warm-up for next chapter. Read, listen to the song, and review!

* * *

"_Cause I've been trying way too long to try and be the perfect song. When our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn't have to bear alone. So goodnight moon and goodnight you. When you're all that I think about, all that I dream about. A goodnight kiss from goodnight you. The kind of hope they all talk about. the kind of feeling we all sing about. Sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from Goodnight Moon."_

_-Goodnight Moon, Go Radio_

* * *

Inuyasha POV

5 months later…

Seeing her sleeping face brings me solace with things, somehow. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I shouldn't feel so at peace with it like I do right now. What is it about this girl-no, woman-that makes me feel so unnaturally calm? I'm an uneasy person by nature; some people would say I even have anger issues. Keh, that may be true, I always have been the kind to fly off the handle in any and all situations that involve stress and/or anger. I would get in fights a lot at school just because I was looking for one, until the time came where I really didn't talk to anyone. Except for Miroku and a select few other people. My mother told me I came out of the womb fighting; that my hands were balled into little fist in a defensive position. I've had girlfriends, but never have I had one of them calm me down like she does.

Kagome.

How do I even begin to explain her? I guess I can't, because that would be like trying to describe the moon when you first take a step on it. You are so amazed by its beauty, by its shining brilliance that you almost _have_ to smack yourself in the face to make sure you aren't dreaming.

Kagome stirs in her sleep as I slip out of her bedroom window. Her father only let's my stay until eleven o' clock at night, and Kagome has argued with him to let me stay as long as I want, but that always fails with him.

_"My house, my rules." He says._

Yeah, Kagome is working on getting an apartment.

Silently I walk down Kagome's too-long driveway and reach my truck at the end of it. I park it out here so in case I stay past "curfew" her dad won't hear me crank it up. My passenger seat is occupied by a large duffel bag, black combat boots, and a Glock 27 40SW (A/N: just Google it you want to see what it looks like). This is everything I need to leave in the morning for six months. I stare at the image of trees whizzing past me as I drive. The moonlight seeps through the branches and leaves to give the black asphalt a shimmering look. I realize then that no matter where I go, or how long I'm gone, I can just look up at the moon and think of Kagome.

My Goodnight Moon.

* * *

Miroku POV

"Are we there yet?"

Inuyasha groans again and looks at me with a hard glare, "If we were there Miroku, the pilot would have announced it over the intercom. We still have another hour to go…so I don't want to hear 'are we there yet' every five damn minutes!" Inuyasha scolds.

I sink further down into my seat, "But I'm bored."

"You aren't five Miroku. Find something to do and entertain yourself."

Suddenly, I remember the purchase I made before Inuyasha and I left that would keep me entertained for six months. My special magazines. Digging around in the duffel bag under the seat, I feel my hand touch a smooth cover and I pull it out. I smile to myself, _I am brilliant!_

"Oh God! Miroku not on the plane!" Inuyasha whines a few minutes after I start skimming the pages.

"What? You said for me to keep myself entertained."

Inuyasha drops his voice down to a whisper, "That little kid beside you is looking and his mother is about to tear you a new one."

I look to my right and indeed, a small boy is peering over at me while his mother tries to make his look at her, all while glaring at me. A flight attendant reaches our chairs to ask us what we would like to drink, except her eyes accidently reach my magazine before they reach my face. The young woman has short blonde hair just grazing the tops of her shoulders with ruby red lips and red reading glasses.

Kind of like Taylor Swift with short hair and glasses.

A _naughty _ looking Taylor Swift with short hair and glasses.

Her eyelids droop about hallway and the corner of her lips curl up, "Would you like anything to drink sir?" Her sugary sweet voice makes me want to throw up. What is it with these flight attendants? Do they hit on everybody?

I mean, I know I'm hot but damn, I'm taken.

I throw the magazine down the floor and kick it under my seat as I smile, "No thanks."

She asks Inuyasha the same question; he replies water and she leaves.

"Don't do that again, Miroku." He says through his teeth.

I simply nod and occupy myself by looking out the window with Inuyasha.

* * *

_1 week later at a base camp…_

_My dearest Sango,_

_I am writing to you because the location I am currently at has no telephone communication whatsoever, and I find myself having to write this letter. I know that you are probably thinking I am breaking up with you, but that is not it. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I know that I told you over the phone two days ago over the phone, but that was forty-eight hours ago and I cannot wait another minute. I presume this letter won't reach you until about a week after I wrote it, and that we probably have already spoken over the phone, but this letter remains true a weeks from now and is just as significant then as it is now. I find myself missing you terribly already, love._

_We are all doing fine out here, and war has not reached us yet. The only sort of sickness I have seen out here is love sickness. Especially from Inuyasha. Most nights I have caught him staring up at the moon with a longing I have never seen before. If I had any doubts before about him loving Kagome, I have none now. A few nights ago, I asked why he kept staring at the moon. His answer was strange, and I hope maybe that you can help me figure it out._

_He said, "Because I'm trying to figure out how I ever breathed without it."_

_Breathe? Why does he need a moon to breathe? I don't get that man sometimes. _

_If you see Kagome soon, please send her my love as well. And Sota too, if he is still in town when this letter reaches you._

_I miss you and love you darling._

_Love,_

_You're One and Only_


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note, please read!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! I know that it's no excuse, but I am honestly trying to balance everything with school work. I literally work on homework four to five hours a night, and I am trying my best to find time to update this story! Please, please bear with me and don't abondon this story. I promise I won't abondon this if all my lovely fans, you, won't!**

**Love,**

**Harper**


	17. Perfect

Yes I know this chapter is short, but enjoy it anyway. At least I got to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_"Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss no way, it's all good. It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing. Underestimated, look I'm still around..."_

_-Perfect, Pink_

* * *

Sango POV

Why is this happening? Why did my life had to take this certain turn? _We were careful!_, I think as I sit at my dinning room table with my head in my hands and tears streaming down my face. What am I supposed to do now? People will look at me in shame now. I will have to hang my head to prevent myself from seeing their faces. And Miroku...what will he think? What will he _say_? What if he left me because of this?

I reach across the table and grab the envelope with my name on it. From him. The edges are already worn from how many times I've taken the letter out to read it and out it back in. It came in only a week ago, and I must have read it a thousand times. Each time my heart fills with happiness, and my stomach with butterflies. Miroku loves me...

But will he take on this responsibility?

Setting the letter back on the table, I get up and walk to the entrance hallway. My purse is sitting on a small table that i have right beside my front door so I can dump all my things there when I arrive home from work.

Oh God, work! How will I tell my boss this? Will he fire me?

Shaking my head and deciding now to worry about it now, I dig through my purse to pull out my cell phone. Dialing a famailiar number, the dial tone comes alive in my ear. Soon, my best friend picks up the phone.

"Hi Sango!"

"Kagome...are you busy?"

"Just filling out some information for my classes, what's up?"

"Can..." I take a deep breath, "can I come over?"

"Sango...what's wrong? You don't sound too good..."

"Kagome I'm...I'm not sure but...I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Kagome immediately answers the door. I step inside silently and she envelops me in a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay, Sango."

I only let a few tears leak from my eyes as I nod my head. I've cried enough for today.

"i want to go to the doctor. Just to be sure," I whisper, "Can you take me?"

She nods and slides her arms from around me, "Of course. I'll go get changed."

I sit down on her luxurious couch as she bounds upstairs.

A few minutes later, she returns downstairs, "Ready?"

I stand, "Yeah. Where's your dad?"

"At Totosai's. He'll be gone for a while."

Meaning we will be able to return and not get questioned on where we have been.

We walk outside and we get in Kagome's car that her dad got her for returning to college. The ride to the doctor's is silent except for the sound of th radio. I'm glad that Kagome doesn't question me about anything or scold me for not being more responsible. But Kagome is a saint like that. She doesn't pry into anything you don't want her to and she loves you no matter what. Of course I'm sure her patience level has increased since she met Inuyasha, having to deal with his short temper and all that comes with it.

"We're here." Kagome's soft voice breaks through the silence.

I look out the front windshield to realize she is right. i didn't realize... I get out of the car and slowly follow her inside. The receptionist greets us with a kind smile.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"We are here to see . Please tell him that Kagome is here with a friend and to remember that favor he owes me."

The nurse's face has a confused look, but replies none the less, "Of course. I will give him the message right away."

"Thank you." With that, Kagome and I sit down in the waiting area with the rest of the patients. Kagome picks up a health magazine and beings flipping through the pages until she finds something that intrigues her. I look around the room. A woman sits in the corner with a red nose with a tissue in her hand. A few chairs away from her sits a woman with a baby in her arms. The baby is wrapped in a pink blanket and looks no older than a few months. It's rosy skin look soft, and it's blue eyes look around curiously. If I am truly am pregnant...that's going to be me in just over half a year's time.

"Kagome Higurashi." A very male voice calls.

We stand up and I instantly recognize him. Bankotsu's brother. It makes sense that Kagome would be able to pull some strings, considering Bankotsu's brothers are spread all over this town, and two don't live here anymore. But they all love Kagome. She is like their little sister. We walk over to him and he shakes our hands.

"Nice to see you again Kagome." He says, smiling.

"Thank you for seeing us."

"Of course. Follow me."

He leads us through hallways with posters on the human body and different forms of diseases. Suikotsu is known as the best doctor in town, and you are very lucky if you get to see him personally in his office. He works with everyone, but mostly with kids, considering how much he wants some of his own.

We reach his office and he holds open the door for us. I walk in and sit on the examining table and Kagome sits on one of the chairs along the walls. Like my mother used to do when she brought me in for a check-up.

"Now, Sango is it? What can I help you with?"

"I would like for you to run a pregnancy test on me."

He seems taken aback, but recovers quickly, "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

He simply nods and hands me a clear, small cup, "I think you know what to do."

I nod and walk across the hallway to the bathroom.

comes back in the room with a folder holding my test results. Kagome is leaning over to hold my hand, holding it tightly. She is nervous for me, I can tell by the way she has her hand covering her mouth.

"Well?" I whisper.

"You're pregnant."

A sob escapes my throat.

"You're about eight weeks along now. I assume morning sickness has started?"

I nod, but I can't speak through the tears.

"Thank you . We'll be going now." Kagome silently leads me out the door and back to the car.

When we reach her house, I crumple in her living floor, not having the decency to go to my own house and cry. I don't want to be alone. Kagome simply cradles my head in her lap, while my arms are wrapped around her mid-section. What little make-up I have on rubs off on to her pants, but she doesn't say a word. She simply sh's me like a child and whispering reassuring words.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I did. Cradled like a baby.


End file.
